Fated Pair
by xxGAG
Summary: NxM, HxR Mikan and Natsume are 14 and are freshmen in a regular highschool. They are the only ones with Alices, and they know it. They don't want to go to Alice Academy, but the people are out searching for them. Wait... does Natsume have a rival as well?
1. Two New Students

Author's Note: Hello, all! This is my second fanfic! I'm still continuing my other fanfic, so don't worry. xD I just wanted to write this one. I hope you like it! Please read and review! Enjoy!! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1: Two New Students

In Tomodachi High School, all the students in class 1b were talking. About what? About the two new students they were going to have.

"Ne, ne... I heard we're getting two new students!" a girl squealed.

"I wonder if it's two boys..."another girl joined in.

"I hope so! I've been wanting a boyfriend the whole year, now!" the first girl said.

"I know, I know!!" the other girl squealed, getting excited.

Then, the teacher entered the room, followed by a boy with dark purple hair, and a girl with brunette pig tails. The boy wore a dark blue hoodie, with black shorts. The girl had on a yellow t-shirt with the words "Yay me!!" on it. She wore a pink caprise and a beautiful, cheerful smile, that filled her face with happiness. The boy, on the other hand, held no emotion, what-so-ever.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." the teacher annouced, writing their names on the board. "These two have been childhood friends, so treat them well. Give them support!"

"Hai!!" the students said.

Then, the teacher gave Natsume and Mikan their seats, which was in the back. Mikan and Natsume walked to their seats and sat down. After the teacher took attendence, he told the class that homeroom had officially ended.

"Finally... That was so boring..." Natsume said, making the boys think he was arrogant.

"Natsume! How could you say that??" Mikan shrieked.

Soon, the two were bickering at each other. A girl with lavender hair "happened" to overhear them, and thought to herself, 'idiots...' As she was thinking this, the other girls in class were swooning over Natsume, as the guys were blushing over Mikan.

"Shut up, Polka dots!" Natsume said.

"NATSUME!!! You saw again, didn't you?!" Mikan screeched, turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"Tch. It's your own fault you trip over me everyday." Natsume grunted, smirking.

"Hmph!"

Suddenly, a short while after the two fought, a boy walked over to Mikan. His eyes the color of emerald green, and his skin pale. His hair was spikey and a dull silky blue.

"Excuse me... You are Mikan-chan, yes?" the boy asked.

"H-Hai..? And you are...?" Mikan asked. 'Wow... he's so pretty... Those silky blue hair... so kawaii...' she thought, blushing.

"Oh! Excuse me for my rudeness. I am Kai. Kai Tsukiya."

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Kai! What was it you wanted?" Mikan smiled, as she thought surprised, 'He's so formal!'

Natsume who was watching, was twitching in annoyance. 'What the hell does that guy think he's doing to Polka dots?!' he thought, his face twisted in an irritable way.

"Oh yes... I was wondering if you consider going out with me." Kai said, taking Mikan's hand and kissing it.

"Oh! But... but I..." Mikan started, blushing, until Natsume stepped in front of her protectively, not being able to take it anymore.

"Paws off, buddy. She's MINE." Natsume sneered, glaring at him.

"Yours? I heard of no such thing!" Kai said, bewildered. "Is it true? Or is he just spilling nonsense, Mikan-chan?"

"It's true! I love Natsume!" Mikan confirmed, smiling like a child, while hugging Natsume.

Natsume started blushing from Mikan's sudden action. The girls who were watching, shrieked. "NO WAY! And I thought I could finally get a boyfriend..." The girls weren't the only ones dissappointed, though. The boys, who were also watching, cried, repeating Mikan's name over and over.

"I see... Well, please reconsider what I said." Kai said, sighing, and giving her a weak smile.

"Tch. You just don't give up, do you?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"No,in fact, I don't... Hyuuga." Kai said, saying his name in disgust. "You better watch out, Hyuuga, because, if I ever find a chance, I promise you, I WILL snatch Mikan-chan away from you."

"Bastard..." Natsume muttered.

"Eh..." Mikan sighed, sweating when Kai left.

"Hear that? The guy's serious." Natsume said, glaring at Kai's retreating back.

"Yeah..." Mikan said sadly. Then, a thought occured to Mikan, making her smile slyly. Then, after a moment, she said, "Natsume... could it be... you're jealous?" As she said that, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, while resting her chin on his shoulder, still smiling.

"No. Of course not, idiot." Natsume lied.

"No? Aw... And I thought I was right!" Mikan pouted, letting go of Natsume and crossing her arms.

'You were right, baka...' Natsume thought.

"Ne, Natsume, what do we do now?" Mikan asked.

"Noth.." Natsume started to say, until he was rudely cut off by someone's shouting.

"Was that it?! Show's over?!? Damn! It was interesting..."

"Huh? There was a show? Where? Did I miss it?" Mikan asked, not having a clue everyone was watching.

"Nevermind that. Who the hell are you?!" Natsume demanded.

"NANI?! That's so mean!! Natsume...!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Me?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, you!" Natsume shouted, annoyed, while ignoring Mikan.

"Oh... Why, my name's Kokoroyomi, but you can call me Koko for short. Nice to meet you." the boy grinned.

"Don't bother me now."Natsume said, as he turned his attention back to Mikan, not caring about Koko anymore, since he learned who he was.

"What? I don't even get a "Hi"?" Koko asked.

"Shut up." Natsume told him, turning his head to face him, glaring.

"Aw... That's rude, Natsume." Mikan scolded.

"Hn."

"Gomen, Koko-kun. It's nice to meet you, too!" Mikan smiled warmly.

"Ha ha! It's ok." Koko said, flashing her a smile.

Now that, was a big mistake. Natsume was never able to stand anyone flirting with Mikan. So now what did Koko do? FLIRT with MIKAN. Natsume began to burn with fury. The room was getting hotter.

"H-hey... Isn't it starting to get hot?" a girl asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Y-yeah... Isn't it?" Koko agreed.

"Uh-oh... Natsume...!" Mikan whispered. "Uh, we'll go somewhere cooler, okay? Bye!!" she said, laughing nervously.

"uh.. ok! Bye!" the people said.

"Bye! Come on, Natsume!!" Mikan said, grabbing Natsume and pulling him out of the room. She brought him to the school library, in a corner, where she was sure no one would be able to hear them.

"Natsume!!" Mikan hissed. "You know we're not supposed to tell others we have alices!!"

"So? I didn't TELL them." Natsume told her, not caring.

"FINE! But you're not even supposed to let them know, IDIOT!!" Mikan screamed.

"Idiot?! Aren't YOU the idiot? If you make a scene, they'll find out quicker, idiot! Besides, why don't you just nullify my fire then, huh?!" Natsume shot back at her.

"What?! Now you're blaming it on me?!" Mikan screeched.

"Shut up! You're getting too loud!" Natsume shouted.

"Fine!"Mikan huffed, turning her back on him.

After a moment of silence, Natsume decided to speak up. "Let's just go home." he said.

"And skip class?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"No. Did you already forget today's a half day?" Natsume asked, as if she was dumb.

"Huh? Today? I thought it was tomorrow!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well it's today. Now let's go." Natsume said, grabbing her hand.

As they walked out of the library, and out the school gates, girls were squealing, and guys were having nosebleeds, but worse of all, they were STALKING!

"Hey! Back off!" Natsume glared, turning around.

The girls squealed even louder, some fainting, as they said, "Oh my gosh! Natsume-kun is so hot! Even angry!!" As the girls said that, the boys groaned. Mikan didn't mind, since she knew Natsume would always be by her side.

"They'll never shut up..." Natsume grunted, grabbing Mikan's hand and forcing her to run.

As they ran, the boys screamed after Mikan, "No! Mikan-chan!", while girls were trying to continue to follow them, but with no luck, Natsume and Mikan out ran them.

"Finally... Some peace." Natsume grunted, flopping down on the couch, when they got home.

"Geez... Natsume, are you hungry?" Mikan asked.

"Alittle... I guess..." Natsume admitted.

"Oh.. then do you want me to cook for you?" Mikan asked.

"No. If you do, I'll die." Natsume smirked.

Although he said that, he actually like Mikan's cooking. He was secretly hoping she would cook for him.

"Aw... come on, Natsume! My cooking isn't that bad..." Mikan whined.

"Fine, but make it good." Natsume told her.

"Hmph! I will! You just watch!" Mikan huffed, puffing her cheeks out cutely.

A few minutes later, lunch was ready.

"Hai! I'm done!" Mikan cheered.

She laid the rice, chicken, eggs and fish on the table.

'Smells good...' Natsume thought.

"Itadakimasu!" Mikan cheered, wolfing down the food.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"Better." Natsume told her.

Mikan just smiled. "Wanna go somewhere when you're done?" she asked.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Fine..." Natsume said.

"Great! How about shopping?" Mikan smiled.

Natsume looked at her, knowing what she wanted. "And waste all my money?" he asked, smirking.

"No!" Mikan denied.

"Natsume continued to look at her, smirking.

"Not all, anyway..." Mikan mumbled.

"Fine." Natsume said.

"Really? Thank you! I love you, Natsume!!"

"Hn..." Natsume said, blushing.

Author's note: Yay! I'm done with the chapter!! Do you like it so far? I know they're OOC, but it fits my story better, this way. Thanks for reading! Now do me a tiny favor... and review, plz?


	2. Unwanted Company

Author's Note: Hello! This will be chapter 2!! I hope you like it! xD Please read and review. Thank you! 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2: Unwanted Company

"Hey polka dots! You done yet?!" Natsume screamed impatiently.

"OK!OK! Wait! I'm almost done!!" Mikan shouted from her room which was upstairs.

"And you were the one who wanted to go!" Natsume snorted.

"Geez, Natsume! I was only trying to look nice, since I'm going out..." Mikan huffed, puffing her ceeks out cutely.

Soon, Mikan came out of her room and walked down the step holding a blue hand bag, and wearing a white dress. The dress wa knee length, and it had two lacey straps. There were two pictures of blue lilies at the top of her dress.

"Well? How do I look?" Mikan asked, twirling in front of Natsume.

"Childish." Natsume told her.

"Childish? Well... children are cute. Do you think I'm cute?" Mikan asked happily.

"Hn..."

Mikan smiled. "Come on, Natsume! Let's go!" she cheered, grabbing his hand.

When they arrived at the mall, Mikan kept dragging Natsume everywhere. After a while, they decided to go to the movies. "Inuyasha Movie 2" was playing. When they were buying tickets, they happened to come across someone familiar.

"Oh! Hi, Kai-kun!" Mikan smiled, greeting him.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! What a coincidence! Are you here to watch "Inuyasha Movie 2", too?" Kai asked.

"Yup! And of course I'm with Natsume!!" MIkan smiled, linking arms with Natsume.

"Oh... It's Hyuuga..." Kai noted, frowning.

"What?" Natsume asked, coldly.

"Nothing. Come on, Mikan-chan!" Kai said, turning to Mikan.

"Hai!" Mikan cheered, pulling Natsume towards the entrance.

'Damn him... What's he doing here?!' Natsume thought angrily.

When they entered the movie theatre, they found three empty seats. Two were next to each other, and one behind the other.

"Hah! Well then, I'LL take the honor of sitting next to Mikan-chan!" Kai smiled, close his eyes and raising his head, as one hand was put on Mikan's shoulder.

"Aww... But I wanted to sit with Natsume..." Mikan sniffed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Tch. Hear that? She's sitting with ME. Try next century, idiot!" Natsume smirked.

A while after the movie started, Mikan became hungry.

"Ne, NE! Natsume... I'm hungry..." Mikan whined.

"The moive just started." Natsume told her.

"I know... but I'm hungry." Mikan sighed.

"I'll buy you popcorn." Kai told her, smiling, after overhearing them.

"Really?! Thank you! Can you get me and Natsume two cups of cola and a large box or popcorn?" Mikan asked, smiling happily.

"Sure!" Kai said, returning the smile.

'Ugh. Disgusting. They better stop smiling soon...' Natsume thought bitterly.

"Oh!! Look, Natsume! They're kissing!!" Mikan whispered, smiling.

"Yeah... I can see." Natsume told her.

"But Natsume, you're my boyfriend, right? How come you never call me by my name or show me affection?" Mikan asked, confused.

"... Fine..." Natsume mumbled, grabbing Mikan's hand and pulling her closer, kissing her.

Mikan hadn't expected Natsume to kiss her so quickly, so she just looked at him confused. But after a few seconds, she returned the kiss, more relaxed now, while putting her arms around his neck. Everyone was staring at them. Even Kai, who had just arrived and saw them kissing. He was shocked, and hurt.

"M-Mikan-chan!" Kai called to her nervously, returning.

"I have what you wanted..."

"Oh!! Thanks!" Mikan smiled, breaking the kiss, and turning to look at him.

'Ugh... that guy again!! Maybe I should just kill him, and burn him until there's nothing left... not even a bone would be left... or even ashes...' Natsume thought, fustrated.

Soon, the movie ended, and Mikan pulled Natsume over the Wacdonalds, where they ate. Kai followed them, trying to win Mikan's heart. If he hadn't stopped when he did, Natsume just might have ended up burning his hair right off. That's why Mikan was hold Natsume's hand. To make sure he didn't.

Every now and then, Mikan would sneak a glance at Natsume and smile. Natsume always noticed and blushed, which made Mikan giggle.

When it became 8 p.m., Mikan and Natsume went home. Mikan cooked once again, and cleaned herself. When they both got cleaned, they went to bed, since they had no homework.

They next day, during class, the teacher announced that they would be doing an cooking assignment. They would be working in group of fours.

"Here are the groups!" the teacher said.

"Group one: Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Anna.  
Group two: Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru.  
Group three: Kai, Nonoko, Saki, and Hiro.  
Group four: Fuuka, Aki, Nazu, Sana.  
Group five:Kanshi, Kaito, Mika, Suzu.

That's all. For the rest of the day, think of five dishes that you will cook or bake. Get together with your groups now."

"Hai!" the students said.

Everyone gathered with their groups. Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru gathered together. Ruka was holding a rabbit doll. He had yellow hair and clear blue orbs. His eyes held no expression, but was like a deep blue sea, where you would keep on wandering around, if you ever looked in. Hotaru had lavender hair, and piercing dark eyes that showed no emotion. Only the sign of money could be seen in her eyes. In fact, everyone in the group besides Mikan were emotionless.

"Natsume! It's great we're in the same group!" Mikan smiled, hugging Natsume.

"Yeah.. Now get off me... idiot." Natsume told her.

"Hai!" Mikan smiled, but still holding his hand.

"Hey... start talking about what we should do now." Natsume told her.

"What?! Why should I start?" Mikan cried.

"Because you're an idiot." Natsume said.

"Mou...Fine! Then... let's go to the library." Mikan suggested.

Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka nodded in agreement and left for the library. When they got there, Mikan picked an empty table, where Hotaru sat down.

"Huh? Hotaru-chan? You're not going to look for books?" Mikan asked.

"No. I already know how to cook, and I've got some things in mind anyway." she said.

"Oh... Then I'll see you here when I'm done!" Mikan smiled, clapping her hands together.

Natsume, Ruka and Mikan went over to the section where there were ooks about cooking and food. Mikan had chosen various books, but they were all useless, so she had to put them back. Later, she finally ended up with one cookbook, and two books with a list of foods and its pictures. Natsume found two cookbooks and another book about foods. Ruka found books on foods fit for what seasons, and just a list of foods that are healthy.

Author's Note: Okay... I'm done with the chapter. Thanks for reading! Now please review! Also, please read my other fanfic! It's called United. Thanks if you do!!


	3. A New Attraction

Author's Note: Sorry for making you all wait, but I finally have the next chapter! I was working on my other story. Anyways, please read and review. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 3: A new attraction

"What worthless books these are." Hotaru said dully.

"Really? How?" Mikan asked.

"All these should be in your knowledge already." Hotaru told her.

"But I only know how to cook some stuff." Mikan said.

"Well, if all this should be in our knowledge, then it should be in yours too." Natsume smirked. "Well? Why don't you tell us all the traditional foods?"

And so, Hotaru began naming all the traditional foods. Ruka, Natsume and Mikan stared at her shocked. Not only did she name all the foods in the books, she named some that weren't in the books.

"Wow... Sugoi!! Hotaru-chan, you're really smart!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, now I was thinking of making two cakes, sushi, many kinds of cookies in a tin box, cold drinks, like slushies or/and sundaes. For the sushi, we can make every kind. And now that I've mentioned 4 things, you may decide the 5th one." Hotaru announced.

"Oh! Those are really good..." Mikan smiled, licking her lips.

"Yes, I know. That's why I chose them." Hotaru said, as if it was obvious.

"Wanna do ramen?" Mikan asked happily.

"No." Hotaru and Natsume said at the same time.

"Aww... Why not?" Mikan sniffed.

"For one thing, it's too simple of a dish." Natsume told her.

"And another, everyone can just make it at home." Hotaru added.

"Can we make many different kinds of rice?" Ruka asked, after thinking it over many times. "We could bring in 3 plastic boxes and divide them into sections for the rice."

"Oh!! Sounds good!! Let's do it!" Mikan cheered.

"Okay then. Hyuuga, you make the sushi. Mikan, you make the cake and cookies. Ruka, since you suggested rice, you do that, and I'll do the drinks." Hotaru said.

"Okay!" Mikan smiled. "Ne, ne, Hotaru-chan, want to be my friend?"

"No."

"Aww! Come on! If we become friends, we'll be happy!" Mikan chirped.

"You're annoying." Hotaru told her.

"I am?" Mikan sniffed.

"Yeah." Natsume smirked.

"Aw! Natsume! Don't say that!" Mikan cried. "Oh well! Hotaru-chan will now by my best friend!!"

"Whatever..." Hotaru mumbled.

"Hotaru, it's not like you hate me, right?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"I don't hate you." Hotaru told her.

"Yay! Wanna do something now?" Mikan chirped, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah. Our project." Hotaru said.

"Oh... yeah... right..." Mikan mumbled, her hands breaking apart." Well then, me and Natsume will go back."

When they got home, Mikan said she was going to use the kitchen first. She took out all the ingredients, and started to bake 2 large cakes.

A few minutes later, there were a lot of noise coming from the kitchen.

"Ahh!" Mikan screamed, as she tripped and dropped the chocolate. "Aww!"

"Hey, idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" Natsume called from the living room.

"Sorry, Natsume! I dropped the chocolate, can you go buy me some?" Mikan asked.

"Fine."

Finally, after 5 hours, Mikan baked 2 large cakes and a large tin box filled with cookies. The cakes were strawberry and chocolate. The cookies were in shapes of bunnies, cats, dogs, monkeys, flowers, bears, etc. They were chocolate, strawberry, orange, and others.

"Am I finally able to make the sushi?" Natsume asked, obviously teasing her.

"Eheh... Yeah..." Mikan laughed nervously.

In around 40 minutes, Natsume had 2 plastic boxes filled with all kinds of sushi. Even wasabi.

"Yay! We're done!" Mikan smiled. "Is this even due tomorrow?"

"I guess it should, since the teacher didn't tell us exactly when." Natsume told her.

"Okay! Then let's cook dinner. It's your turn." Mikan said, putting the cakes in 2 boxes.

"Yeah, okay." Natsume agreed.

While Natsume cooked, Mikan went to take a bath. After they ate dinner, Natsume went to take a shower.

The next day, in the morning, Natsume heated up the sushi. Everyone was already in class when Natsume and Mikan arrived. Everyone was setting up the tables so that it would look like a party. Mikan's group was the 2nd table. Everyone had their foods brought in.

"Wow, Natsume... There's so many people here... even teachers and students from other classes!" Mikan gasped.

"Duh. Didn't you know today was our teacher's birthday?" Natsume asked.

"REALLY?! Why didn't he tell us?!" Mikan cried.

"He didn't want to seem conceited." Natsume told her.

"Aww... At least he has cake." Mikan said, feeling stupid.

"I guess."

"Hey! Look! Hotaru's coming!" Mikan cried, running to Hotaru as she tried to hug her.

Before Mikan hugged her, Hotaru dodged, causing Mikan to fall face flat on the floor.

"Aww..." Mikan mumbled.

"I don't like hugs." Hotaru said.

"Really? I'm sorry." Mikan apologized, getting gloomy.

"It's okay. So long as you don't hug me." Hotaru told her.

"Then can I just hug you once every month?" Mikan asked.

"I guess..." Hotaru muttered. "Why do you want to hug me anyway?"

"To show my affection." Mikan smiled.

"Affection? Don't be stupid. We're girls." Hotaru told her.

"No! I meant as in best friends!" Mikan chirped.

"My best friend is myself. Therefore, you're stupid. Dummy." Hotaru said.

"But you're MY best friend!" Mikan smiled.

"Whatever... Do what you want. You're still not my best friend though." Hotaru told her.

Mikan ran back to Natsume and told him smiling, "Hotaru's really interesting. I like her."

"Too bad she doesn't like you." Natsume said, laughing.

"Humph! I'm sure she would as we get closer!" Mikan huffed.

"And HOW do you plan to get closer?" Natsume asked.

"Just hang around her, I guess." Mikan said.

"Oh, so now you're going to hang out with her more than me?" Natsume asked, pulling her closer, staring into her eyes.

"No... All four of us is going to eat lunch together! I'll make sure of that!" Mikan smiled, blushing.

"Four? Who's the 4th person?" Natsume asked, confused.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan chirped.

"Pyon? What's up with that?" Natsume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He likes rabbits, so, pyon is BEST for him!" she cheered.

Natsume chuckled. "Silly girl."

"Humph!" Mikan huffed, crossing her arms.

Author's note: I'm done! Yay! xD Now that you've read this, please review. Thanks!


	4. Truth or Dare?

Author's Note: I'm finally gonna update again. So sorry for making you wait. Anyways, please read and review!! Thanks 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?

Soon, the teacher came in, and everyone sung happy birthday to him. The teacher thanked them all, and everyone began chowing down on the food. After the party, the teacher told them they can have free time for the rest of the day, meaning, they can go home early.

Mikan ran up to Hotaru and Ruka, dragging Natsume behind her. "Hi, guys! Wanna come over?"

"Come over?" Hotaru asked. "Why should we?"

"To hang out!" Mikan chirped. "Do you two have plans or something?"

"Not really..." Ruka said.

"Then it's decided! Let's go!!" Mikan cheered.

"Uh, ok...?"

They followed Mikan and Natsume to their house. The white house was quite grand, including a front porch. There were quite a few pots of flowers decorated around the house, and in their backyard was an amazing garden with a pool. In case it rained, they had an indoor pool on the second floor. Mikan and Natsume also had a basement and a second floor. Their rooms were upstairs and the guest room was downstairs. On the lower floor, a kitchen was located there as well as a bathroom on the lower and upper floor. They had a lot of rugs, a library and a dining room on the first floor.

"Wow... You've got quite a house here..." Ruka exclaimed.

"You think?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah..."

"Where are your parents?" Hotaru asked.

"Dead." Natsume told her.

"Oh. Then how do you pay the bills?" she asked.

"Polkadots and I have a part time job." Natsume replied.

"It's MIKAN." Mikan said.

"Fine."

"How much do you get paid?" Hotaru asked.

"50 dollars every 3 days." Mikan told her.

"REALLY!?" Ruka asked, shocked.

"Yup."

"What kind of job do you two do to get so much?!" Ruka asked.

"We're singers." Mikan told him.

"Oh..."

"So... wanna eat?!" Mikan chirped.

"Eat what?" Hotaru asked.

"Chocolate pudding!" Mikan squealed, jumping up and down with joy.

"Sure..."

After the 4 of them ate, they went up to Mikan's room and sat on the floor in a circle. The wall was painted a clear and bright yellow and her bed was huge, with a pink blanket on it. Her pillow was blue and she had a silver desk with a grey laptop sitting on it. Her wardrobe was a crystal clear blue, and it was a few feets away from her bed. She had a orange polkadotted rug besides her bed and she had a maroon closet next to her desk. Mikan had a few posters on the wall. They were mostly of famous singers she adored.

"Wow, Mikan, your room is pretty girly, isn't it?" Ruka asked. "Totally different from Hotaru's."

"You've been to Hotaru's room!??!" Mikan asked, shocked.

"Well... yeah... since we're going out." Ruka said.

"Oh..."

"What are we doing here?" Natsume asked.

"I was thinking we could play truth or dare." Mikan said.

"Oh. Do you two agree with this?" Natsume asked.

"I don't mind." Ruka told them.

"Me neither."

"Great!" Mikan cheered. "I've got the bottle all ready! Who wants to go first?"

"You can, since you picked the game." Ruka told her.

"Okay!" Mikan squealed, spinning the bottle. After it spun for a while, it landed on Hotaru. "Hotaru..."

"Truth or dare, Hotaru?" Mikan asked happily.

"Dare."

"Okay! I dare you to... uh..." Mikan said, a loss of words. "I uh... Dare you to... uh... do the chiken dance!"

"The WHAT?!" Hotaru shrieked.

"The chicken dance." Natsume smirked.

"You'll pay..." Hotaru said, glaring at Mikan.

Then, Hotaru got up, and started doing the chicken dance. Everyone burst out laughing, even Natsume couldn't hold the laughter in.

"Man, you looked like an idiot!" Natsume smirked, as Hotaru sat back down. Hotaru spun the bottle and it landed on Ruka.

"Truth or dare, Ruka?" Hotaru asked.

"Dare." Ruka said, feeling brave for a moment.

"I dare you to give me 10 dollars." Hotaru said.

"Aww! I should have known!" Ruka sighed, as he gave her 10 dollars.

Then, Ruka spun the bottle and it landed on Natsume. "Truth or--"

"Dare." Natsume said, cutting Ruka off.

"Uh.. ok... I dare you to kiss Mikan passionately while hugging her." Ruka told him.

"Sure." Natsume said, getting up and doing what he was dared to do.

Natsume spun the bottle and it landed on Hotaru. "Heh. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hotaru said.

"Again? Well then, I dare you to seduce Ruka." Natsume said, starting to go hysterical.

Hotaru turned to Ruka and started whispering his name passionately. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer, smiling. She leaned foward and was about to kiss him, as Ruka blushed.

"Oh! Oh!" Mikan squealed. "He's blushing!"

Natsume stopped laughing and said, "Okay, that's enough. Nice going, Imai."

"Geez..." Hotaru sighed as she spun the bottle, letting it point to Mikan.

"Uh oh..." Mikan sniffed.

"Truth or DARE, Mikan?" Hotaru asked, smirking.

"Tr-tru..." Mikan started.

"You're not going to chicken out, are you?" Hotaru asked.

"F-FINE! Dare!" Mikan huffed.

"Idiot..."

"Heh. I dare you to strip until you're only wearing a bra and an underwear." Hotaru smirked.

"WHAT?!" Mikan screeched. "I don't want to!"

"But you have to." Hotaru told her.

"But I don't want to..." Mikan whined.

"Too bad." Hotaru told her. "If you don't do it, I'll do it for you."

"Aw..." Mikan whimpered, starting to take her clothes off.

"Ruka, don't look at her." Natsume growled.

"Oh. S-sorry..." Ruka squeaked, feeling Natsume glare in his direction.

When Mikan finished, she ran behind Natsume and used him to cover her. "It's okay, Mikan."

"Okay." Mikan sighed, as she spun the bottle, which landed on Natsume. "Truth or dare, Natsume?"

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to hug me throughtout the whole game. And make sure you cover me!" Mikan squeaked.

Natsume laughed. "Sure."

Author's note: Okay... Weird... Well anyways, please review! Thanks!


	5. Hotaru's House

Author's Note: Hiya, people! I'm finally updating my story. xDD Here's chapter 5! I hope you like it!! Read and review please! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 5: Hotaru's house

The next day, Mikan and the others were having lunch together, chatting happily as they ate. "Hotaru, wanna go play later?"

"No. I've got studies to do." Hotaru told her.

"Awww!" Mikan whined. "But why do you need to study when you're so smart??"

"That's not the point." Hotaru said. "You study whenever you have free time."

"That's boring..." Mikan mumbled.

"You should learn to be like her, idiot." Natsume said.

"What?! Why!?" Mikan asked. "I'd die!"

"But look at your grades!" Natsume told her. "It's always a 75 or lower."

"But... I don't want to study..." Mikan complained.

Natsume sighed. "I just said you should."

"Ne, Sakura-san, why don't you study with Hotaru and I today?" Ruka asked.

"Really!?" Mikan cried happily.

"I thought you didn't want to study." Natsume said.

"But studying with friends is a different story." Mikan smiled cheerfully. "Why don't you come along too??"

"I guess so.." Natsume muttered.

"It's okay, right Ruka-pyon, Hotaru??" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. So long as you don't disturb me." Hotaru told her coldly.

"Wai!! We get to study with Hotaru!!" Mikan cried happily, throwing her arms in the air.

"Whatever..." Hotaru and Natsume mumbled.

After school, Mikan gathered her things and went to Hotaru's house with Natsume. "Are you really gonna be studying?" Natsume asked, doubting her.

"Mou... Natsume! Of course I am!" Mikan huffed.

"Whatever..."

They rang the doorbell and after two rings, Hotaru answered the door with Ruka by her side. "Come in." she said.

Natsume and Mikan walked in, looking around. Hotaru's house wasn't as big and rich as Natsume and Mikan's but it was still good enough. She had blue marble floor tiles, and her walls were painted lavender. There were four bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. One of the bedrooms were hers and another one was her parents. There were two guest rooms.

"Wow, Hotaru, your house is so pretty!" Mikan murmured.

"Thanks, now be sure not to go into the kitchen for the next hour." Hotaru said. "My mom doesn't like it went people enter the kitchen when she's cooking. Especially since she's planning something."

"Planning something?" Mikan asked. "What?"

"You'll see later." Hotaru told her. "She's crazy."

"That's not very nice, Hotaru..." Mikan remarked.

"Oh, but it's very true, Sakura-san." Ruka told her. "She chased me out of the kitchen when I entered by accident."

Mikan sweat dropped. "Oh..."

"Come." Hotaru said. "Follow me."

"Where to?" Mikan asked.

"Her room, idiot." Natsume told her, hitting her head lightly.

"Geez, you didn't have to hit me, Natsume!" Mikan cried, as she followed Natsume and Hotaru.

Hotaru's room was totally purple. Everything was a different shade of purple. Even the lamp she had was purple! Instead of yellow light, it gave off a light shade of purple light.

"Wow, you really like purple, don't you??" Mikan asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do." Hotaru told her, walking to her bookshelf.

She picked out a book all about animals, and handed it to Ruka. Then, she got a book on mathematics out and gave it to Mikan. "Read that, and solve the questions in it on a piece of looseleaf."

"Um... Ok..." Mikan said, nodding. "But if I don't get it, you'll help me right?"

"I will, but only if Hyuuga helps you first, and you still don't get it." Hotaru said.

"Um.. okay!" Mikan chirped, starting to read the book.

Then, Hotaru got out a book on foods and gave it to Natsume. "Read that." she said.

"Why should I?" Natsume asked.

"Why did you come here?" Hotaru retorted.

"Fine..." Natsume muttered, taking the book and reading it.

Hotaru grabbed another book and started reading it. It was on technology.

When the group finished studying, Mikan sighed in relief. "That was so boring!" Mikan sighed.

"At least you learned something." Natsume snorted.

"Yeah.. Thanks for helping!" Mikan chirped.

"You're so dumb, I thought I would die helping you." Natsume sighed.

"NATSUME!" Mikan huffed.

"Let's go down to eat now." Hotaru said. "And if you're going to flirt, do it somewhere else. Like the bathroom."

"Eh?" Mikan asked, blushing. "Well, I'm hungry!"

The four of them went down and saw Hotaru's mother.

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura, and this is Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan said, introducing herself and Natsume.

"Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun!!" Hotaru's mother chirped. "I'm Hotaru's mother."

"Nice to meet you!" Mikan smiled.

"Here, come, take a seat and eat!" Mrs. Imai said.

"Hai! Arigatou!" Mikan cheered.

"You are so cute, Mikan!" Mrs. Imai said, hugging Mikan.

"Hee hee! Thanks!!" Mikan chirped.

"You're so cute too, Hotaruu!!!" Mrs. Imai cried, hugging Hotaru.

"Get off of me." Hotaru said.

"No." Mrs. Imai said.

"Whatever..."

'What a weird family...' Natsume thought.

Author's Note: Yay! I'm done! Please review!!


	6. Trip to Tokyo Tower

Author's Note: Hiya, people! I'm actually only updating because my friend is going to kill me if I don't have 10 more chapters by the end of July. Also, I have summer school, so, I won't be able to update often, meaning I hafta update quick now, or cram in a lot of chapters in a few days. xDD So, enjoy, people!! Read and review.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 6: Trip to Tokyo Tower

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Shogui, their teacher greeted.

"Good morning, Sensei!" The students replied.

"Today, I would like to announce that we will be going on a trip to Tokyo Tower!" Mr. Shogui smiled happily.

The students cheered. "When are we going, Shogui-sensei?!" a boy asked.

"This Friday." Mr. Shogui said. "I will now pass out permission slips. You MUST return the permission slips by tomorrow. If not, you will not be going."

After he passed out the permission slips, everyone skimmed through it. Mikan slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" the teacher asked.

"Um... What if you don't have parents?" Mikan asked.

"You don't?"

"No... They died quite a while ago." Mikan told him.

"Oh... Well then, you can just get an adult to sign it for you. Someone that you're close to." Mr. Shogui said.

"Hai!" Mikan smiled.

"Anymore questions?" Mr. Shogui asked.

"What do we bring?" a girl named Mirase asked.

"I suggest you bring a bottle of water, money, and some snacks on the bus." Mr. Shogui told her. "Any other questions?"

No one raised their hands, so Mr. Shogui took that as a good sign to proceed with class.

After class, Mikan and Natsume ran home, avoiding any fans that were trying to stalk them. They quickly filled out the permission slip and ran to the Studio where their manager was.

"Kamsi-chan!!" Mikan cried, bursting into the studio.

"Mikan-chan!" Kamsi smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Natsume and I need you to sign this permission slip for a trip." Mikan said.

"Oh, sure! I remember, your parents aren't of this world anymore, are they?" Kamsi remembered.

"Yeah. So, if you please..." Mikan smiled.

"No problem." Kamsi laughed. "Natsume, come closer, why don't you?"

"No, You're crazy..." Natsume muttered.

"Natsume, you never change." Kamsi sighed. "But you're SO cute!!! You too, Mikan-chan!!" she cried, hugging them both, fuzzling their hair.

"Stop it, woman!" Natsume growled.

"Aww... did I annoy Natsume?" Kamsi asked, giggling with Mikan.

"Geesh, I'll never understand idiots..." Natsume muttered.

"Natsume, Kamsi-chan and I aren't idiots!" Mikan huffed.

"Whatever." Natsume sighed.

"By the way, thanks for signing this for us!" Mikan smiled.

"Like I said, Mikan-chan. No problem!!" Kamsi winked.

"Hey, since we have no homework today, want to record the song? We memorized it already." Mikan suggested.

"REALLY?!" Kamsi asked, shocked.

"Yup!"

"Of course!" Kamsi exclaimed. "Haul your ass to the stage, sweeties!"

"Yay!" Mikan cheered. "We even got the dance memorized!"

"That's great!" Kamsi smiled.

"Isn't it??" Mikan chirped.

"Yup, now enough stalling, rock them!" Kamsi shouted happily, pumping her fist in the air.

"Oh... okay!"

Mikan and Natsume ran up on the stage and starting recording. It was just a practice, but they wanted to do it on stage. The two of of them began singing a romantic song together, about how their love for each other would never be enough and that they would rather die than to never love each other enough. At the end of the song, the two hugged each other, Mikan already crying.

"Kamsi-chan, how was it??" Mikan asked, sniffing.

"It's was so beautiful... Too beautiful." Kamsi smiled, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Man, I'll never understand why you people get so emotional..." Natsume muttered.

"Natsume!" Mikan said.

"Whatever."

"Oh, by the way, I knew you two would be perfect, so I already recorded it and everything." Kamsi smiled.

"REALLY?!" Mikan screeched.

"Yep! And it's going to be on sale tomorrow!" Kamsi smiled.

"Um... Kamsi-chan?" Mikan asked. "Please don't forget to change my name to Kiman instead... and Natsume's to Tsuname."

"Of course not!" Kamsi smiled. "I mean I totally understand why you want to hide your names. Like who would have guessed that 2 freshmen from high school would actually be popular singers?!"

"Thank you!" Mikan smiled. "You only recorded our voices, right?"

"Duh!" Kamsi laughed. "Can you do the live for me to record tomorrow? I'll have your outfits and masks ready."

"How about it, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Sure."

"Great! Tomorrow it is!" Kamsi smiled.

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Kamsi!" Mikan said, waving as Natsume and herself left.

"Bye, Mikan-chan, Natsume-chan!!" Kamsi shouted, waving after them.

The next day, everyone turned in their permission slips. "Okay, class! I will now announce your partners." the teacher said.

"First, Sumire and Yuu

Second, Ruka and Hotaru

Third, Koko and Anna

Fourth, Mikan and Kai

Fifth, Nonoko and Hiro

Sixth, Saki and Natsume

Seventh, Sana and Aki

Eighth, Fuuka and Nazu

Nineth, Kanshi and Suzu

Tenth, Kaito and Mika."

'What the hell? That stupid teacher is making me go with some stupid guy, with a girly name???' Natsume thought angrily. 'Mikan is even going with that annoying bastard!!'

'Aww... I'm not going to be with Natsume...' Mikan thought sadly.

"You won't have to stick by your partners, but if you're going to go somewhere, you have to go with your partner, or a friend. Also, when we line up to go to Tokyo Tower, you will have to stand by your partner. That also goes for when we come back. On the bus, your partners will be the person you sit next to." Mr. Shogui announced.

"Hai!" the students responded.

'Lucky! I get to sit next to Mikan-chan!' Kai thought happily. 'Bet that Hyuuga is pissing in his pants already! HAH!'

Kai turns to look at Natsume, but as usually, Natsume is very calm and acts as if he doesn't care.

'ARRGH! DAMN THAT HYUUGA!' Kai growls.

After school, Mikan and Natsume bought some snacks for the trip and went to the studio for the live recording.

"Good afternoon, Kamsi-chan!" Mikan chirped, racing into the studio.

"Mikan-chan! Natsume-chan! Quickly! Put on these masks!" Kamsi hushed.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"There's another employee." Kamsi told them "You don't want your identity to be revealed, do you?"

"Oh, okay." Mikan said, putting her mask on that surrounded her eyes.

A few minutes later, the employee left, and Mikan and Natsume changed into their outfits with the masks. Mikan's was a blue gown with white roses on it. Natsume wore a sleeve-less, sky blue button down shirt with a pair of baggy brown pants. Then, the two of them got on stage and began the recording.

When they finally finished, Kamsi told them that it would be sold starting the day after tomorrow with would be thursday.

"Okay. When are we going to do the live? You know, in front of an audience." Mikan asked.

"I don't know. What to do it tomorrow?" Kamsi asked, grinning.

"You know we can't do so many things at once!" Mikan giggled.

"Hahaha! Of course I know! Let's make it Saturday, then?" Kamsi suggested.

"Sure!" Mikan smiled. "You're free that day, aren't you, Natsume?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Love you guys!" Kamsi cheered, hugging them.

Mikan and Natsume hugged her back. They always felt that Kamsi was like their mother. Even Kamsi felt like their mother!

"Then see you on Saturday!" Mikan smiled.

"Bye!" Kamsi said.

"Bye..." Natsume mumbled, leaving with Mikan.

Author's Note: Man, I have so many things to write, I might forget to write them! xDD Anyways, did you like it?? Please review now!


	7. Stuck in the Elevator

Author's Note: I'm going to update again!! Sigh... I don't really feel good about my story anymore... xDD I have a lot to improve on, and I just can't improve. It's so saddening.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 7: Stuck in the Elevator

It was the day of the trip, and everyone was lined up next to their partners in two straight lines. Natsume, who was jealous lined up right in back of Mikan, to make sure Kai doesn't do anything weird. Natsume was admitting a very dark aura, so dark and cold, his partner didn't dare even look at him. Mikan was chatting with Kai, while Natsume just continued to glare at Kai's head, trying to burn a hole.

"Ne, Natsume, why don't you talk with your partner? He looks so scared..." Mikan asked, frowning.

"Oh really? Yet, I can ask you, aren't you talking a bit too much?" Natsume asked, not even looking at Mikan, but still glaring at the back of Kai's head.

"And I still have to ask you, why are you glaring at Kai-kun's head??" Mikan sighed. "Or maybe you want to be his friend??!!" she cried hopefully, her face brightening up.

"NO! Are you crazy?? HIS friend?! That IDIOT?!" Natsume scowled, finally turning to look at Mikan.

"Aww... and I thought you two were finally going to be friends..." Mikan sighed.

"Well guess what? We're not!" Natsume snorted.

"Then can't you at least talk to your partner??" Mikan asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Natsume asked. "Nothing, of course."

Mikan sighed. "Fine then, we'll talk. Saki-san, can you talk to Kai-kun instead?"

"Sure, why not?" Saki smiled, turning to Kai, and starting a conversation.

Mikan smiles at the two talking. Then, she turns to face Natsume again. "Why are you so gloomy today, Natsume??" she asked.

"That's none of your business." Natsume told her. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Huh? Oh.. I just thought you were acting kind of paranoid today." Mikan told him.

"I am not." Natsume said looking at the floor.

"Hm... fine." Mikan smiled. "Wanna go exploring together when we get there??"

Natsume looked up at her and slightly smiled. "Sure."

When Mikan, Natsume and the others got into the bus, Mikan asked Kai if she could sit on the outside of the seat, that's not close to the window, so that she would be able to sit near Natsume. So, Kai sat next to the window while Mikan sat outside. Natsume and Saki were seated on the seat besides Mikan's. Natsume sat outside, while Saki sat inside.

Kai, who seemed very interested in looking out the window smiled. Mikan noticed this and asked, "Kai-kun? Do you like to look out the window? You're smiling."

"Huh? Oh... Yes, Mikan-chan. I think the sky is very pretty as we pass by." Kai said, smiling.

"Hm? Really? I don't think there's anything special about it." Mikan told him. "I like the night sky better. The stars are so beautiful."

"Yes. I like the night sky too, but not as much as this." Kai agreed.

"Huh... Well whatever!" Mikan laughed, turning to Natsume while chatting about their job.

All of a sudden, out of no where, the bus stopped abruptly, and there was a loud BANG from behind Mikan's seat. Mikan looked in back and asked, "What happened?"

Looking back, Mikan saw Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka had a red hand print on his face while Hotaru had a bump on her head. "S-sakura-san..." Ruka whimpered.

"Ruka-pyon? What happened?" Mikan asked, bewildered.

"You wanna know??" Hotaru growled, for once in her life time.

"Y-yeah?" Mikan stuttered. It was weird that Hotaru would get so angry. She was usually calm.

"When the stupid bus stopped, Ruka PUSHED me, causing my head to smack into the HARD, COLD glass on the window, so I SLAPPED him." Hotaru scowled, glaring at Ruka.

"Oh... I see." Mikan said. "Well accidents happen."

"Yeah? Well, how would you feel if your head got smacked into the window?" Hotaru growled.

"Eck. Not very good." Mikan sighed. "But aren't you usually very calm?"

"Yes, well today I am not feeling well." Hotaru said.

"Hm... So I can see." Mikan said.

With that, Mikan turned back to her seat and said to Kai and Natsume, "I'm gonna go sleep. Wake me when we arrive, okay?"

"Sure." the two replied.

A few hours later, they arrived right outside of Tokyo tower, and Natsume shook Mikan awake, not giving a chance for Kai to wake her.

"Hmm?" Mikan asked, still sleepy.

"Wake up, idiot. We're there." Natsume sighed.

"Oh... okay." Mikan mumbled.

All the students, teachers and parents got out from the bus and stood in front of the entrance to Tokyo Tower. All the students started chatting excitedly, while the teachers and parents counted the students to make sure no one was lost. When they finished, they led the students into Tokyo tower and gave each of them a guide planner.

Kai approached Mikan and smiled smugly, "Let's go, Mikan-chan, and explore together!"

Kai had said it with such enthusiasm, but too bad, Mikan already had plans. "Huh? Oh... Sorry, Kai-kun! I'm going to explore with Natsume." Mikan apologized.

"What? With that Hyuuga AGAIN?" Kai asked, growling Hyuuga in a cold tone.

"Huh? Oh... um... yeah..." Mikan mumbled. "Kai-kun.. You must understand that Natsume IS my boyfriend..."

Kai looked at Mikan, then sighed. "Yeah... I guess so..." he said, turning his head and walking away.

Mikan stared at his retreating back and sighed. 'Why won't those two just become friends?'

She walked towards Natsume who was waiting for her besides the elevator. When she walked in front on him, she smiled and chirped, "Shall we go up?"

"Why do you think I'm standing by the elevator, stupid?" Natsume snorted, entering the elevator when the doors opened.

"To go up?" Mikan asked stupidly.

Natsume looked at her, not believing her stupidity. "Of course, idiot!" he said, yanking her in.

When the doors to the elevator closed, Natsume pushed 4, meaning to go to the fourth floor. The elevator started moving up, making the elevator shake a little. "Whoa!" Mikan cried, stumbling.

"Can't you even stand like a normal person?" Natsume sighed.

"Of course I can!" Mikan huffed, standing up straight.

Soon, the elevator reached the 2nd floor, when the lights black out, and the elevator stopped moving.

"Ara?" Mikan questioned. "What's happening?"

"What's with this load of crap?" Natsume growled. "The elevator is broken?!"

"So it would seem..." Mikan sighed. "What do we do now, Natsume?"

"Use the telephone and call those losers." Natsume told her.

"Huh? Me?" Mikan asked. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're nearer, stupid." Natsume said.

"Mm... Fine!" Mikan huffed, reached for the phone, and dialing. (A/N: Do they have to dial? O.O;;)

Soon, someone answered, and Mikan told them, "Um... Natsume and I are stuck in an elevator, can you possibly get it moving again?"

"Miss, we are terribly sorry, but it seems one of our important wires have snapped in half." the person on the other end of the line replied. "It looks like the wire will be replaced within 2 more hours or a little more."

"Two hours? But our trip doesn't last long..." Mikan complained.

"We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but we promise you, 2 hours more when you are able to get out." the person assured Mikan.

"Really? Thanks!" Mikan chirped happily. "But what about my other classmates?"

"They too will receive those two hours, along with your teachers, so that you don't get left behind." the person told her.

"Okay then! Thank you!" Mikan smiled. "Please hurry though."

"Yes. Sorry for the inconvenience." the person told Mikan, hanging up.

Mikan put back the phone, and told Natsume the news.

"Huh... What a bunch of bullshit. 2 hours?" Natsume growled.

"It's okay, isn't it? We won't waste any time for the trip." Mikan told him.

"Yeah. But we're stuck in this dinky elevator for 2 hours with nothing to do." Natsume snarled.

"So? Let's just sit here." Mikan said, sitting down. "I have some candy with me too."

"Huh... A guess someone's stupidity does come in handy sometimes, huh?" Natsume snorted.

"Natsume! How rude!" Mikan huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

"Yeah, whatever." Natsume grunted.

"It's so stuffy here." Mikan said. "I'm too hot!"

"Take off your shirt then." Natsume snorted.

"WHAT?!" Mikan cried, blushing madly. "I've only got my bra underneath, you pervert!"

"Pervert?! How was I supposed to know?" Natsume glared.

"You weren't! But now you do!" Mikan screamed.

"People like you are pure idiots." Natsume told her, shaking his head as if he was mocking her.

"Hmf! Well what do you know?!" Mikan huffed.

"Everything." Natsume said.

"Whatever!" Mikan growled. "Now, I'm even more hot from yelling.

"That was your problem." Natsume sighed.

"Yeah? Well, WHO made me angry?!" Mikan cried.

"Yourself. It's your problem you made a big deal about almost nothing." Natsume told her, as if it was obvious.

"Mmm... hmf!" Mikan huffed, turning her head away from Natsume.

Natsume looked at her and sighed, thinking, "Idiots... That's just the way they are..."

Soon, Mikan, who was bored, started talking with Natsume again. They for once didn't argue, making it possible for them to get intimate. Natsume hugged her close, as they continued chatting, falling more in love with each other.

After awhile, Mikan grew tired. She let herself fall asleep in Natsume's arms, as Natsume just smiled, patting her head as she slept.

2 hours later, the elevator started moving again, and they arrived on the 4th floor. Natsume shook Mikan awake as the doors opened. When they stepped out, Kai jumped in front of Mikan and screamed worriedly, "Mikan-chan!! Are you alright??! I heard the elevator got stuck! Did that Hyuuga do anything to you?! Are you okay?!?!?"

"Kai-kun..." Mikan sighed, sweating. "Yes, I'm alright. And Natsume didn't do anything to me."

"Really? That's good to hear." Kai smiled, relieved.

Author's Note: Yes!! I'm finally done with the chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review! Btw, please read my other fanfics. My latest one is **She's MY pet**.


	8. The Concert

Author's Note: Hiya, people! I'm actually gonna update my fanfic early! xD I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading up till now by the way. XD Also, thank you so much for reviewing my chapters! I hope you will continue reviewing them! Thank you! Now enjoy this chapter and review! XDD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 8: The concert

Mikan and the others were able to stay an extra two hours, thanks to Natsume and Mikan's misfortune of being stuck in the elevator. During that day, Kamsi was busy making the tickets and preparing it to be sold on Thursday, the next day. Finally, on Thursday, Kamsi sold just about all the tickets, but decided to sell the remaining tickets on Friday. When Friday arrived, all the tickets were sold, fast as lightening.

Mikan and Natsume went over to the studio on Friday to rehearse, when Kamsi, being the overly joyed person she is, told them the good news.

"Wow! Really?! All the tickets are sold??" Mikan cried happily.

"Yup! Aren't you two something?" Kamsi smiled, teasing them.

"Of course we are, idiot." Natsume snorted, unfazed with the news.

"Natsume, you should be grateful to me for teaching you two such lessons, and wasting the time I could have spent going shopping!" Kamsi grunted, pinching Natsume's cheek, causing Mikan to laugh.

"Yeah yeah.. Let go of my cheek already, woman!" Natsume growled, wincing in pain.

"Hahaha! Is good ol' Natsume in PAIN?" Kamsi cackled, going nuts on them.

"K-Kamsi-chan... I think you should really let go soon..." Mikan said, uneasily, feeling the heat rising slightly.

"Hm... Fine. You're off the hook, Natsume!" Kamsi chirped. "Anyway, start rehearsing already! Watcha doing still standing here dumbstruck?!"

As Mikan and Natsume walked over to the stage, Mikan whispered to Natsume, "Kamsi-chan is so scary when she's hyper..."

Natsume replied saying, "Isn't she always? She's been crazy for years probably."

"Hm... I don't think so..." Mikan sighed.

When Mikan and Natsume got on stage, the music started a few seconds later. Then, when they were supposed to sing, they sang their heart out, letting all their emotions erupt into the song. Kamsi watched, amazed, unable to blink, just tuning into the music, feeling all the emotion and enthusiasm Natsume and Mikan were letting off.

When they finished singing, Mikan was breathing heavily. "What's the matter, Mikan? Tired already?" Natsume asked, smirking.

"Heh heh... No... Not really." Mikan told him smiling. "What about you? You're breathing just has hard."

Natsume stared at her, then turned his head around. "In your dreams I'm tired from just this." he snorted, keeping his pride.

Mikan continued to stare at him. Then, she frowned. "Hmf! I'm not tired either!" she huffed. "I can sing again five times over!"

"I'll take you on that." Natsume smiled, starting the music again.

Mikan smiled back, starting to sing when she was supposed to. Kamsi stared at the couple who had begun singing again. She smiled. 'Are those two alright? Why are they singing again when it was so perfect?'

After the couple sang another 2 rounds, screaming their heart out into the mike, making music, they coughed from thirst. "You could sing another 5 rounds, eh?" Natsume smirked. "That was merely 3."

"You... too... Natsume..!" Mikan gasped, grabbing a bottle of water and finishing it in 1 minute.

"You are such a pig." Natsume commented, seeing her finish the water bottle in one minute.

Mikan just smiled at Natsume as she hugged him. Natsume was confused. Why did she hug him? Natsume just hugged her back, when he felt something wet on his back. He backed away from Mikan. "What did you put on me?" he asked.

"Just some water." she smiled. "Does it tickle you?"

"You know fully well it did." Natsume growled. "What possessed you to do that anyway??"

"Oh nothing." Mikan said, smiling, before turning to Kamsi. "Kamsi-chan, did we sing alright?"

"Alright? It was beautiful! All 4 times!" Kamsi smiled. "Although I don't understand why you sang another 3 times even though the first time was perfect."

"Oh, that's cause Natsume was being a meanie!" Mikan grumbled.

"Me? You're the one who declared you could sing another 5 times, though you failed miserably to do so!" Natsume defended.

"You couldn't either, Natsume!" Mikan huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

"Whatever... Let's go eat now. I'm hungry..." Natsume said.

"Like always, you're as much of a pig as you think I am!" Mikan pointed out.

"Oh that's not true. You're like a hippopotamus, while I, on the other hand, is just a growing boy, who's starving." Natsume told her, smirking.

"Mou, Natsume! You're such a big meanie!!!" Mikan cried out, hugging Kamsi.

Kamsi hugged Mikan back. "Well then, Natsume, I'll just be off with MY Mikan-chan now!!" Kamsi chirped, teasing Natsume as she picked Mikan up, hugging her closely.

"I think she belongs to ME." Natsume growled coldly. "Return her."

"Natsume! I was joking! Don't get angry with me!" Kamsi frowned, letting Mikan down and urging her to go to Natsume.

Now, all negative feelings were gone and Mikan was happy again. She hugged Natsume, who hugged her back.

It was finally Saturday, the day of the concert. Mikan and Natsume were still at home, preparing; picking out their outfits. When it struck 3 p.m., Mikan and Natsume grabbed their eye masks and went on stage as all lights blacked out. Soon, colorful lights where flashing all over the place on stage, signaling the arrival of the two teenage stars.

The audience cheered loudly as Mikan and Natsume stood, facing left and right, back to back, with their held slightly tilted downwards. Mikan who was facing left, with her left hand to the audience was holding Natsume's right hand, who was facing right, as their other hands held the microphone.

Then, when the music started, Mikan let go of Natsume's hand and started singing on cue.

"It's complicated... I had loved you.

But it was just a friendship love..

Maybe a little over that, but it wasn't enough." Mikan sang.

"Maybe it was just a friendship love,

but that made us inseparable.

That just doesn't work out though.

Because it wasn't enough." Natsume sang, roaring into the microphone with plenty of enthusiasm.

"It wasn't enough! Not enough!

For me, or for you! It couldn't go beyond

our friend-ship love..." Mikan and Natsume sang together, staring into each other's eyes.

"But how were we so sure?" Mikan asked, singing it into the microphone.

"We just knew." Natsume answered into the microphone singing.

"I would rather die than have you like this...!" Mikan cried into the microphone, singing like she meant it.

"I feel the same." Natsume sung, showing more emotion than he ever will. "But it's so complicated..."

"This is just friendship love.

Our friendship love...

It can't work out.

It never will,

But I'd die for this feeling.

You're right. This is complicated!" Mikan boomed into the microphone, wanting to end the song faster, but entertain the audience as well.

"Maybe we can love each other now..." they sang together, reaching out to each other.

The lights started flashing over the place, until it landed on Mikan and Natsume, who were currently kneeling on stage, embracing each other tightly. The audience were stunned, too stunned to even applause. Then, the audience erupted, cheering while clapping like they were mental.

Mikan and Natsume stood up, holding hands. "Arigato, Minna-san!!" Mikan cried, happily.

The audience kept chanting loudly and happily, "Kiman! Tsuname!" over and over again.

Mikan thanked the audience once more and exited the stage with Natsume trailing behind her.

"That was so weird." Natsume commented.

"What? Didn't you have fun??" Mikan asked, a little disappointed.

Natsume looked at her and sighed. "I guess it was alright."

"Really?! I thought so!" Mikan smiled happily, relieved he didn't think it was boring and a waste of time. "Let's go over to Kamsi-chan now!"

Mikan and Natsume walked over to Kamsi who was watching through a screen. "Mikan-chan! Natsume!" she cried happily, noticing their presence. "That was wonderful!!"

"Thanks, Kamsi-chan!" Mikan smiled cheerfully.

"You're welcome. Now here's your next song." Kamsi said, handing them a sheet of paper with lyrics on it.

"Ehh? So fast..." Mikan sighed, taking it.

"Of course!" Kamsi said, smiling like a nut case.

Author's Note: Hello people! Did you like this chapter? XD well please revivew! And I know the lyrics suck, since I made it up...


	9. Talk of the School

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. Summer school has been a HUGE burden, and I've wanted to watch some Korean stuff. So, I will not update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review please! Also, I've changed the summary of the story, because I think that summary fits my fanfic more. I hope you will still read my fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 9: Talk of the School

The next day, Natsume and Mikan went to the studio and asked, "Are we going to have to perform "Dead Love" (A/N: the other song. I forgot to mention the name of the other song. XD) with our new song, "The fool"?"

"Hm... Yes, I believe so." Kamsi said, thinking hard. "Yes, you have to."

"Do we get a rest in between the songs? You know, for water or some thing..." Mikan asked.

"You've done this before, haven't you? You should know." Kamsi said. "Of course you have breaks! But it's just for 3 minutes."

"Yes I know... We've already sung 6 songs now." Mikan sighed. "Being a singer is so hard..."

"But you need the money, don't you?" Kamsi asked. "For your house and everything."

"Yeah..." Mikan sighed.

"Mikan, you aren't thinking of transferring into THAT school, are you?" Natsume asked, alert. "You're the one who said they treated you like you were in jail. With no freedom whatsoever. You're the one who's scared, the one who didn't want to go."

"Yes, yes, I know. I won't think about it." Mikan said.

"Huh?" Kamsi asked. "What are you talking about? Is this about the secret you two weren't allowed to tell me??"

"Yes, Kamsi-chan. Sorry." Mikan told her.

"It's okay. I don't really mind, just don't ever leave me without telling me okay?" Kamsi asked. "I don't want to look like a fool, when I'm still searching for you two..."

Mikan laughed while saying, "Don't worry, Kamsi-chan! We'll never leave you without telling!"

After discussing the song, Mikan and Natsume left the studio and headed home. As they walked home, Natsume noticed a shadow following them. "Someone's following us." he said, still staring straight ahead.

"I know." Mikan sighed. "They've been following us ever since we left the studio."

"Man, should we just kill him?" Natsume asked, irritated with the person's presence. "He's annoying me. He's definitely not one of our fans."

"You're right, but we shouldn't kill him." Mikan told him. "I think he's part of the Alice academy. Maybe he wants to be certain to see if we really have alices."

"Really? Then all we have to do is walk like a normal person." Natsume noted. "Do you think he'll follow us all the way home?"

"Um... if that happens, we can just pretend we finally found out that someone was following us, and threaten him by saying we'll call the cops." Mikan said, not really sure of herself.

"Call the cops?" Natsume asked, staring at Mikan as if she was an idiot. "What can cops do against people that have alices?"

"But that guy might listen and just leave if we say we're gonna call the cops." Mikan said.

"You're unbelievable. What if that doesn't work, huh?" Natsume sighed. "We'll be in big trouble."

"Well there's the option where we can just beat him up." Mikan said, thinking for a while. "I can nullify his alice, and you can burn him half to death, so that he would loose his memory from shock."

"Well that might work. Where do we leave him after we beat him up?" Natsume asked. "Should we just toss him somewhere far from here?"

"Hm... I guess that might work too." Mikan laughed. "Let's go home now."

When they walked home, they walked casually, and talked like they normally would, but when they reached their home, the stalker was still following them. Mikan pretended to see his reflection on her door knob, and asked the stalker nicely, "Do you need help, mister?"

The guy stared at her and said, stuttering, "Ah... um... no. Thanks. I uh... just recognized the wrong house."

"Oh.. Okay. Have a nice day!" Mikan smiled, waving to him as he left.

"Wasn't that different from our plan?" Natsume asked. "I thought we would get a chance to beat him up..."

"Yeah well, wasn't this more peaceful? We couldn't just beat him up for no reason." Mikan sighed, opening the door to their home.

The next day, at school, when Natsume and Mikan entered home room, they noticed a crowd in front of the room. Mikan went over and asked one of the girls, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Hotaru's selling Tsuname and Kiman's new cd albums!" the girl replied happily. "Don't you want?!"

"Hotaru? Why would Hotaru be selling them?" Mikan asked.

"She's been crazy for money ever since she was young." the girl told her. "Didn't you know?"

"Nope. Well thanks for telling me! Ja!" Mikan smiled, going back to Natsume, as she whispered into his ears, "Hotaru's selling our albums."

"What the hell?" Natsume asked. "They can just go to the cd store for it."

"I know. But Hotaru likes to make money." Mikan sighed. "Well, that's what Suzu-chan told me."

"Whatever. Get in your seat. Homeroom's about to start." Natsume told her.

"Okay."

After homeroom, when Mikan and Natsume were going to their next class, some girls whispered to each other, "Ne, ne, doesn't Natsume-kun look like Tsuname??" they asked, giggling. "Yeah, yeah, and doesn't Mikan look like Kiman???"

Over hearing this, Mikan thought, 'No!! They're going to find out!'

Mikan and Natsume began walking quicker, towards their next class, as Mikan whispered to Natsume, "People are starting to catch on... What will we do?!"

"Don't worry about. It wouldn't really matter if they do find out, will it? After all, we're just hiding our identities because we don't want Alice academy to find us." Natsume said.

"Hm... Okay." Mikan sighed.

As the day went by, most of the students in school had already noticed they looked like the popular child stars. Hotaru went over to Mikan and asked, "When you told Ruka and I that you and Natsume were singers, did you mean Kiman and Tsuname?"

"Uh... um... yeah... Please don't tell anyone besides Ruka-pyon.." Mikan said, looking down.

"Okay." Hotaru agreed. "Also, a lot of people are mentioning that you look like Kiman."

"I know. But it won't matter too much." Mikan said. "Natsume said so."

"Okay, well I'll go to lunch now." Hotaru said. "Bye."

During lunch, Kai approached Mikan and smiled. "Hello there, Mikan!"

"Hi, Kai-kun..." Mikan replied, looking at him.

"You know what?" Kai asked. "You look a lot like Kiman."

"How would you know, when you haven't even seen Kiman's face before?" Mikan asked, a little annoyed with people telling her that. "Kiman's always wearing a mask, so how would you know?!"

"I'm just saying that Kiman would look like you if we ever saw her take off her mask." Kai told her. "Why are you so angry, Mikan-chan?"

"I'm not. I want to eat now." Mikan said.

After school, when Mikan and Natsume were running home away from their fans, there were even more fans. Natsume said to Mikan smiling, "I heard you got angry at Kai."

"Yeah... I wasn't really angry though. Just annoyed everyone kept telling me the same thing." Mikan told Natsume. "Don't people tell you the same thing?"

"Yeah, I've already begun yelling at them after the 2nd person." Natsume told her. "I hope you continue to get angry at Kai."

Mikan laughed. "You still hate him?"

"Duh."

When they got home, they did their homework and went to practice their new song. After practicing, they rested for a while and took a shower. After that, they ate dinner.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short, but I don't really have any ideas. Sorry! Please review! I'll try to make the next chapter better.


	10. Truth Revealed

Author's Note: Hello, people! I'm finally going to update again. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Also, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you could just click the review button down there. xD Read and review!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 10: Truth Revealed

The next few days, Mikan and Natsume continued to hear rumors about them looking like the two popular child stars. They continued to ignore the rumors, although being very agitated. As they ignored the rumors, they continued practicing their new song, while studying for school as well. Everyday, after they finished their homework after school, they went directly to the studio, to make sure they were doing okay with the song. Soon, their new CD released, and they would be performing live again. Their live was scheduled to be next Wednesday, at 7 p.m. then, they would perform again on Thursday, at 8 p.m., and after that, they would perform once again on a Saturday at 12 p.m., in the afternoon. Their first performance was only 3 days, away, but they were not the least bit nervous.

The day before the performance, Mikan and Natsume went to the studio to practice again. This time, they only practiced once, in order to keep their voice smooth. They didn't want their throat to start hurting, now did they? Finally, the day of the concert arrived. Mikan and Natsume walked onto the stage beautifully.

Mikan wore a breezy yellow dress with orange spaghetti straps. She wore light blue boots that made her look slightly taller, and she let her hair down, with two small pigtails on both sides of her head.

Natsume, who looked just as glamorous, wore a loose black T-shirt with a dark blue ribbon on his neck. Also, he had on violet baggy pants with many pockets on it.

Immediately, Mikan shouted into the microphone a warm greeting. "Hello, all! We're here to perform again! Enjoy it!!" she shouted, smiling.

When the music began, she started singing with Natsume. As soon as they began, no one in the audience continued to cheer; they wanted to hear the song without any disturbances. Also, this time, Mikan sang out passionately, but with things on her mind. Such as, 'what if the school people find out…? What if the alice academy people came for us again?'

Natsume, on the other hand, just focused on singing, and held Mikan's hand when he had the chance. When their concert finished, they thanked the audience for listening and coming, then, went into the changing room, to change back into their normal clothes.

"Natsume, today I couldn't really focus…" Mikan admitted to Natsume. "I can't help thinking about the alice academy and people finding us out."

"Mikan, didn't I tell you it wouldn't matter much?" Natsume asked, looking at her. "Even if the alice academy do find us out, I don't really think they would actually FORCE us into the academy. Besides, it's not like we're harming anyone in the outside world."

"Yeah, you're right, but it's going to be such a bother." Mikan mumbled, sighing. "I want to tell Kamsi-chan the truth."

"Well, if you want to. I mean, it wouldn't really matter." Natsume said. "Just make sure she keeps it a secret."

"Okay! Thanks, Natsume, we'll tell her later, okay?" Mikan smiled, as she took off her mask, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

When the two of them were about to leave, they saw Kamsi talking to one of the people in their audience. Soon, after Kamsi ended the conversation, Mikan went up to her and said, "Kamsi-chan, we have to tell you something. It's about the secret we've been keeping from you."

"Oh really? I thought you said it was a big secret." Kamsi mumbled, confused. "You really don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. We've decided to tell you." Mikan told her. "I feel so guilty keeping it from you. So, let's go back to the studio, and we'll tell you there."

"Sure, wait one minute, I have to go get my jacket." Kamsi smiled running back into the changing room to get her jacket.

When they finally arrived at the studio a few minutes later, they sat on the chair around a table, drinking tea.

"Okay, so what was it you wanted to tell me, Mikan-chan?" Kamsi asked, looking at her.

"Um… well you see, Natsume and I aren't really normal." Mikan started to say, looking at her teacup. "We have a power normal people shouldn't have."

"Really?" Kamsi asked, a little shocked, but not fearful. "And what is this power?"

"Well, Natsume has the power to create fire and such, and I can nullify these kinds of power." Mikan explained, as Natsume showed a fireball to show her. "But we're not the only people with this kind of power. Others have it too, but they go to a special school called Alice Academy."

"Oh my! Is that fire real?" Kamsi asked, staring at the fireball in Natsume's hand. "By the way, why is the school called Alice Academy?"

"That's because this power is called Alice." Mikan told her. "Yeah, so this was our secret, but there's another part to it."

"Really? Are you going to tell me that part as well?" Kamsi asked.

"Well, yes. You see, the people in Alice academy wants to take us back into the academy. But Natsume and I don't like it there. People say it's like you're being locked up in jail!" Mikan cried, clenching her fists tightly.

"Have you ever been in the academy?" Kamsi asked.

"No, but we wandered near it once, and we heard a girl screaming." Natsume told her, finally joining the conversation.

"Maybe that was a one time thing." Kamsi told them. "Well, don't worry, I'm keeping you guys with me."

"Kamsi-chan…!" Mikan cried happily, hugging her. "Arigatou!"

"Well then, I'll drive you guys home, and then you have to get a good night's sleep! Got it?? Don't sleep late and get dark bags under your eyes!" Kamsi smiled. "If you do, I'll go crazy!"

Mikan laughed. "Don't worry, Kamsi-chan! We won't!"

"Yeah, we don't want you getting white hair and wrinkles worrying over us, now do we?" Natsume smirked, crossing his arms.

The next day, on their concert, they sang beautifully once again. It was flawless. Their fans erupted with applause, crying out their name when they ended the song. Also, this time, Mikan sang whole-heartedly. After all, she now had nothing to worry about. The conversation with Natsume and Kamsi assured her.

Soon, when they got home, Mikan cooked dinner, and although Natsume still said it wasn't too good, Mikan smiled, and had a great slumber. In school as well, nobody dared to say they looked like the child stars in front of them. Everything was going well, but who would have known their luck had ended that day.

Finally, on their last concert for their new song, they sang the song as they normally would, but when they were walking off the stage, Mikan's mask fell off! The audience gasped, staring at her shocked face. Quickly, Mikan brought her hands to her face, covering it, as Natsume ran in front of her, shielding her from anyone's sight.

"Thanks, Natsume…" Mikan mumbled, running off the stage and into the changing room.

The audience started to mumble. "Was that Kiman? She's so cute!"

People who were in the same school as Mikan and Natsume gasped as well. "That was Mikan! That was DEFINITELY Mikan!"

"We were right after all!" they cheered. "And if that's Mikan, guess who's Tsuname?! It's none other than Natsume!!"

"NATSUME-KUN!!!" the girls cheered, squealing like idiots, as the guys cheered, blushing like idiots, screaming, "MIKAN-CHAN!!"

By now, everyone knew whom Kiman and Tsuname really was. They kept chanting their real name, squealing, and shouting happily, roaring. It seemed like they'd never leave until the 2 child stars appeared again.

"Mikan, Natsume! What will you two do?" Kamsi asked, worriedly. "Are you going to present yourself before them?"

"I think we'll have to." Mikan sighed. "With or without our masks, Natsume?"

"Just where your masks. Maybe it'll shut them up." Natsume said to her.

When Mikan and Natsume arrived in front of the audience again, the audience continued to cheer even louder. "Take off your masks, Natsume, Mikan!!" they cried happily.

Mikan looked at Natsume then at the audience. Slowly, they both tore off their masks, revealing their beautiful faces. They stared at the audience smiling uneasily. "We didn't mean to hide our identities…" Mikan began sadly. "We had our reasons, and we cannot tell them."

The audience started to whine. "Aw, why not, Mikan-chan!??!" they asked sadly.

"B-because it's… private. We cannot tell it to you. Sorry." Mikan apologized, looking down.

"Aww, don't worry, Mikan-chan! It's okay! We're still your fans!" they cheered, smiling brightly. "You too, Natsume! We'll always be your faithful fans!"

"Thanks!" Mikan smiled happily, shedding a few tears. "Thanks so much! From now on, we'll be singing under our real names if that's okay!"

"Mikan, I told you everything turned out okay, didn't I?" Natsume said, giving her a slight smile.

"Well, our concert has ended. Please return home safely, and rest well. Good night!" Mikan shouted, waving good bye as she and Natsume left the stage for the second time.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is still so short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it's rushed, but I don't know how to make it not rushed. Anyway, please review! Thanks!


	11. Dangerous Situations

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter Eleven: Dangerous Situations

The next day, Mikan and Natsume were still at home, and it was just 5 minutes before class started. They sat on the bed extremely nervous, thinking, 'What are we going to do? There was already enough commotion even when they didn't know we were singers…' Mikan turned to look at Natsume. "Natsume, what are we going to do?" she asked, sighing.

"Face reality." Natsume told her. "Or do you want to skip?"

"We can't skip school forever, can we?" Mikan asked shaking her head. "I guess we should get going now. We're going to be late. And if we are late, we're going to create even MORE commotion…"

"You're right. Let's go." Natsume said. "Run as fast as you can. We have to get to school within 3 minutes."

"Alright." Mikan smiled.

The two nervous children got up from their beds, breathed in and broke out on the road. They raced to school, creating traffic in the streets as they laughed even in the face of a dangerous situation. They arrived at school 3 seconds before the bell rang for class. When they entered their class, they were breathing heavily, walking to their desks. But… before they reached their desk, their classmates who were screaming with much enthusiasm jumped them. "Wow, Mikan, Natsume! I didn't know you guys were SO good at singing!!"

Mikan yelped, feeling her body being crushed. "Ano… Can you… get off … of me?!!" she cried. "AHH! My chest hurts!" Her chest was being pushed against the table as everyone was on top of her.

Hearing Mikan cry from pain, Natsume threw off his classmates and hurried to help Mikan. He yanked a few kids off, growing angry. "Get off of her." He growled. "If she's hurt, you're dead." Then, he deliberately kicked Kai across the face, making him let go of Mikan.

"T-thanks, Natsume…" Mikan mumbled. "I thought I was going to suffocate."

Hotaru, who was one of the people who didn't jump them said, "You could have just kicked them in the shins and they would have let go."

"But I was jumped before I knew it!" Mikan told her. "Besides, that's kind of cruel… They're just showing their affection, after all…"

"Oh really? Hyuuga didn't think it was too cruel to kick Tsukiya (Kai) over there." Hotaru noted, pointing at Kai.

Mikan turned to look at Kai and sweated. "Yes well, Natsume did it to help me." She said smiling. "Oh yeah, isn't class going to start?"

Then, they heard the teacher go, "Ahem!" All the students' attention diverted to the teacher. "Ah! Sensei! Gomen!"

"No problem…." The teacher muttered. "Now if you would allow me, I would like to get on with my job."

"Hai…"

Finally, Mikan and Natsume were able to sit, as class began. But when class ended, they were bombarded with questions all over. They weren't even able to pack their belongings! "Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun can I have your autograph?" they asked. "When did you start singing?! Why did you guys have to hide your identities?"

Mikan's head started to hurt. "Huh…?" She asked. "I—we don't have time for autographs…. Lunch… no wait…. Next period… Wait… huh? What do we have next??" Her mind was currently very confused. She was never able to keep her mind straight when pressured. Not even now.

Seeing Mikan confused, Natsume stepped in front of her and glared at everyone. "Hey. Back off. She's confused, and if she gets a headache then a fever, you're going to get more than just a headache." He growled, scowling.

The crowd stopped talking at once. "But we just wanted an autograph…" they mumbled. "Can't we at least get an autograph?"

"Get that at our next concert." Natsume growled. "We don't have time for that; we're going to be late."

The crowd sighed. "Alright… Well, see you then!" They walked away still mumbling about how cute Natsume and Mikan were. They kept yapping on and on nonstop. Even when they entered class they were still chatting happily.

Soon, when it was time for lunch, a boy approached Natsume and Mikan. "Excuse me…" he said. "Hope I'm not disturbing you, but will you join the chorus?" he asked.

"No. We've got no time." Natsume told him coldly.

"Uh… okay. Thanks anyway!" the boy smiled nervously as we walked away hurriedly.

After that boy, many other chorus members approached them and asked if they would join the chorus, but only to be told off by Natsume. Then, a girl walked up to them and smiled. "I have a favor…" she said.

"WHAT? IF YOU WANT US TO JOIN THE CHORUS, WE'RE NOT INTERESTED!" Natsume barked, extremely annoyed about being disturbed many times. He had barely even touched his food!

"Um… I'm not from the chorus…" the girl told him.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Natsume growled. "I'm trying to eat here!"

"Err… I was wondering if you would like to join the photography club and be our models? It could be fun…"

"NO! WE'RE NOT INTERESTED IN JOINING ANY STUPID CLUB WHATSOEVER! NOW SCRAM!" Natsume hollered.

The entire cafeteria became silent. Natsume shouted so loudly, it disturbed even Mikan, who was still spaced out. Natsume shot everyone except Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru a glare and said coldly, "WHAT?"

"EEP! S-sorry to bother you!" the girl squeaked as she skittered away.

"Natsume? What was wrong?" Mikan asked. She hadn't noticed the many people who can come up to them and asked them to join the chorus club.

Natsume looked at her as his facial expression softened. "Nothing…" he muttered. "Come on, finish your food."

Mikan smiled at him. "Okay!"

After a dreadful and tiring day, Mikan and Natsume ran home as more people tailed them. As soon as they arrived at home, they plopped down on the couch and made themselves comfortable. Mikan sighed, as she breathed heavily, "We almost didn't escape them today…"

" Yes, I know." Natsume said. "And we still have to go to the studio later on in the evening. We have so much to do these days…"

"Yeah… Want to do homework now?" Mikan asked.

"Sure…"

The two children began doing the homework. You were able to hear the pencils tacking away on the paper as it moved up, down and sideways, writing. After about an hour, they were finally finished with homework. "I'll go cook and you can go shower." Natsume said.

"Okay. Then we can eat and you go shower." Mikan agreed, going to her wardrobe and pulling out a clean outfit.

Soon, when they were all ready to go to the studio, they stood in front of their door sighing. Mikan was wearing a white hat with a sky blue dress that reached her knees. She wore white boots and a purple neck ribbon. Natsume had on a long black T-shirt that was too big for him and red shorts. He wore black and white sneakers and a dark blue cap.

Mikan and Natsume walked out their homes and started walking to the studio. But after walking for a few minutes, they noticed footsteps behind them. When they sped up their pace, the footsteps did as well. Soon, Mikan and Natsume were running to the studio, but the footsteps were right behind them. Then, Mikan tripped over a rock and fell. Natsume went over to her to help her up, but was smothered from behind. This had happened to Mikan as well. It turned out there was actually two stalkers and not just one.

When they awoke, they found themselves in a spacey room with bright colored walls. They were laid on the couch, with a blanket over them. Natsume shot up and looked around him alarmed. "What's the big idea?!" he demanded. Then, he spotted a man with yellowish blond hair sitting in front of him smiling. "Who the hell are you?!" he asked.

"Me? I'm Narumi, a teacher of this school." The man said. "Welcome to Alice Academy!"

"Screw you! Where's Mikan?" Natsume growled. "She had better be alright!"

"Mikan? Oh! You mean that girl over there?" Narumi asked, pointing to Mikan who was sprawled across another couch. "She's quite cute that girl."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Natsume said, going towards Mikan as he shook her awake.

"Natsume! Where are we?!" she cried, hugging him.

"Alice Academy." Natsume sighed as he turned around and faced Narumi. "Listen up! We don't have no alice so let us out!" he growled.

"Ah, but it's enough proof that you have an alice now that you know what it is." Narumi told him smiling.

"So what?! This is called KIDNAPPING." Natsume scowled. "If you don't let me out, I'll kill you."

"Let you out?" Narumi asked, using his alice. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You see, alices can be very dangerous and I think yours needs to be kept under control."

"That's not true. Natsume and I would never harm another soul!" Mikan told him, shaking her head. "And what right do you have to keep us here? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"You're right, you haven't. But take note, we cannot guarantee that you would never use your alice on another, now can we?" Narumi asked. "Ah… I see you've got the nullification alice, seeing as my alice isn't working on you."

"Huh? What alice?" Mikan asked.

"Human Pheromones." Narumi replied. "You see your friend over there? He has been affected by my alice."

Mikan looked over at Natsume and saw him drowsy. He looked as if he was drunk and had fainted on the couch. "Natsume? Natsume?!" Mikan called, shaking him.

"It's no use, miss. He won't wake up." Narumi told her.

"NATSUME!!" Mikan shouted.

End of Chapter! Hope you liked it! Now review please! Thanks.


	12. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 12: Confusion

Mikan snapped her gaze to Narumi and glared angrily at him. "Stop using your Alice!" she shouted. "Stop it!"

Narumi smiled and stopped his Alice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you. I mean no harm." He said to her, getting up from his seat.

Natsume slowly got up and groaned. "I really feel like killing you now, bastard!" he growled.

"Natsume! You're okay!" Mikan cried happily, hugging him.

Narumi smiled at them and walked towards the door. "Come." He said. "I'll show you around the school. Once you see that the school isn't bad at all, I'm sure you'd love to stay. None of the students here feel imprisoned."

Uncertain of what to do, Mikan and Natsume got up from their seats and decided to follow Narumi anyway. He led them to the bathrooms, the classrooms and some bedrooms. Mikan noticed that almost all the students in the school were smiling happily. They weren't fake smiles either; they were genuine. Natsume and Mikan saw that the students in the school really liked Narumi. As they passed by students, the students stopped to greet Narumi, while Narumi waved back happily. 'Is this really a school that's like a prison?' Mikan asked herself, thinking she might have been wrong all along.

"Would you like to know some things of the school system?" Narumi asked. "I think it would be better if you did, since I believe that one day, you guys will be joining us in this fair academy."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt… but we've got a career already and we can't stay locked up in a school." Mikan told him. "And I hear this school is like a prison, something that Natsume and I aren't too fond of."

"Ah, yes, yes, it's true that you're not allowed to leave the school grounds whenever you want, but there may be exceptions if needed. It's also true that you're not allowed to send mails out, but I suppose sending mails aren't necessary." Narumi said. "Now, the school doesn't use yen, like the outside world does. It uses something called rabbits."

"Rabbits? Why are they called rabbits?" Natsume asked confused with the silly name for money.

"There isn't really a reason why… but this is how it looks like." Narumi said, holding up some rabbits. "Rabbits are given to the students as allowance every month, depending on their rank."

"You even have ranks in this school? Now that's just stupid." Natsume snorted. "Who cares about ranks? Just beat the idiot and you're definitely higher ranked."

"Yes, I suppose… Well, the ranks are, Special Star, Triple Star, Double Star, Single Star and No-Star." Narumi explained. "A Special Star student are considered the best. They have to be very good with their Alice and might be geniuses as well. The Triple Star students are one rank under the Special Stars. They better than most, but not the best. The Double Stars are just a little above average, while the Single Stars are just average. Now, the No-Star students are for those who are below average, but it's mainly used for younger students."

"That's so complicated…" Mikan sighed.

"Yes, now as for how many rabbits are given to each group, it's three hundred rabbits for Special Stars, one hundred rabbits for Triple Stars, fifty rabbits for Double Stars, thirty rabbits for Single Stars and 5 rabbits for No-Stars." Narumi continued on with the explanation. "The students are able to use these rabbits to buy food, or just things they need in Central Town."

"Central Town? Is that somewhere in the Academy grounds?" Mikan asked. "It seems to me that there are a lot of Academy grounds."

"Yes, you are correct." Narumi replied, smiling.

"Is there any time to play?" Mikan asked. "Like, do the students slave away at work all day or do they have time to play?"

"There are plenty of free time. Classes only take up to 3 hours at most." Narumi told her. "But if you don't pass the exams, you might have to attend extra classes or even left back."

"That's so harsh!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Who cares, Mikan?" Natsume asked. "It's not like we're stupid."

"I guess…?"

"Now then, would you two like to rest for the rest of the day?" Narumi asked happily. "You may decide if you still don't want to stay tomorrow, but health comes first."

"Alright." Mikan said.

"Great! Then I'll show you to your rooms now." Narumi smiled. "Come on, follow me."

When they got to their rooms, they sat of their bed sighing. "Ne, Natsume, for some reason, I don't think this school is all that bad after all…"

"Me too, Mikan, me too…" Natsume told her shaking his head. "Be careful though, he could just be tricking us."

"Alright." Mikan said. "I want to go home… We need to apologize to Kamsi-chan."

"Yeah, you're right." Natsume sighed. "Let's go."

"Okay."

Mikan and Natsume got up from their beds and jumped out the windows, landing safely on their feet. They raced quietly to the gates of the academy and climbed the gate, but as they reached the top of the gate, the alarm went off.

"Shit!" Natsume cursed, as he saw academy teachers rushing out of the building, screaming at them. "Come on, Mikan! Hurry!"

But as they tried to jump over the gates, a few teachers surrounded them and grabbed their feet, pulling them down back to the floor. "Let go!" Mikan shrieked, kicking her legs. "Stop it!"

Now, they were on the floor again, backed up against the gates, with a bunch of teachers surrounding them. "Where do you think you're going, missy?" the teachers growled. "Students are to be in bed at this time! Sneaking out of school grounds are prohibited!"

"Well too bad!" Natsume snarled. "We're not students of this school! You have no right to keep us locked up in this trash of a place!"

"Then you're spies!" the teachers concluded. "Any person who enters this school's grounds are either students or spies!"

"We're neither!" Mikan declared. "We were kidnapped by you no good teachers! Kidnapping is strictly forbidden by the laws, jerk!"

"Kidnap!" Jinno laughed. "Did you hear that? We, honorable teachers, would NEVER kidnap!"

"Yeah? Well it's true." Natsume scoffed. "In fact it's done by that guy peeking out the window over there!"

Natsume pointed at Narumi who was standing in front of a school window watching the commotion. As the teachers turned to look at who was standing at the window, Natsume used this moment to his advantage. He shoved the teachers out of the way and started burning some of them. "MOVE!!" he shouted as the continued to burn them.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan squeaked. "I don't think it's a good idea to burn them…"

"Well too bad!" Natsume shouted. "We've got to get out! And fast!"

Mikan who could do nothing, stood and watched the scene horrified, but noticed that none of them were burning since there was a cloud above the group of teachers, pouring rain down. Then, all of a sudden, she felt someone grab her arm. It was a teacher! He was pulling her towards the school. "Help! Natsume!" Mikan cried out, trying to pull free.

Natsume, hearing Mikan cry his name out turned to look at what was happening to Mikan, when he realized there was a teacher pulling her. "Let go of her!" Natsume hollered as he ran towards Mikan with his arm stretched out as if reaching for her. But, after a few steps, some teachers grabbed hold of him too!

"NATSUME!!!" Mikan cried, tears welling in her eyes. Just then, a blue light surrounded her and the teacher who was pulling on her was trapped in ice. Natsume, who was also furious, screamed out Mikan's name as well. Just like Mikan, a light surrounded him, but it was a sharp golden light. There were large thunderbolts above the teachers as it zapped each and every one of them who were near him.

Noticing what had just happened, the two innocent children gasped surprised. "Did I just do that?" they asked, hardly believing what had just happened. Then, they turned to look at each other. "Natsume…"

"Mikan…"

They ran to each other, grabbed their hands and ran out of the school grounds quickly. There were still some teachers screaming after them, but Narumi tapped them on their shoulders and said quietly, "Don't worry, they'll be back one day."

"But…"

"I said don't worry. They won't be able to hide their Alices any longer." Narumi told them smiling.

End of Chapter


	13. Issues

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 13: Issues**

The next day, in school, Mikan and Natsume hardly spoke to anyone at all. They were now walking to the cafeteria to eat lunch, while they were still spaced out. Suddenly, a group of fans attacked them squealing. Natsume and Mikan just shrugged them off, and the fan let them be, sensing their need of alone time. Then, Hotaru approached them and started to greet them, when she noticed their gloomy state. "Hey, what's wrong with you two?" she asked. "I hardly ever see you like this, Mikan."

"Oh... Hotaru. Well you see, there were just some events that happened last night and well, it just shocked us." Mikan told her, hardly moving her mouth. "Don't worry about us, Hotaru, we're doing fine."

"Really?" Hotaru asked. "What happened last night? Are you okay?"

Mikan stared at her, as she grew sad. She has happy that Hotaru was concerned about her, but she couldn't just tell her about their Alices! Mikan's head started to drop as she started to find the floor interesting. 'What will I tell her?" she thought nervously. Hotaru noticed her actions and decided not to go further into it. She didn't want to seem like a snoop, so she let it go. If Mikan had wanted to tell her, she would have said something already. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said.

"Hotaru..." Mikan mumbled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Besides, if you want to tell me, then you'll tell me." Hotaru told her giving off a light smile. "You can tell me anytime you're ready! That is IF you're ever going to be ready."

"Oh. Okay!" Mikan chirped. "Thanks for understanding, Hotaru!"

"No problem?" Hotaru said uneasily. "Anyway, I'm going to go meet up with Ruka now. If you want, you can come join us at our table. Or maybe you have other plans?"

"No, it's okay, we don't have other plans." Mikan murmured. "Natsume and I will be glad to eat with you and Ruka-pyon! Right Natsume?"

Natsume looked at Mikan and nodded. "I guess so…"

Mikan and Natsume followed Hotaru to their table without even uttering a word. As they walked along, everyone noticed how quiet they were, which was really unusual since Mikan was always screaming or just talking about random things cheerfully. But today was different. They were so silent and gloomy, people would have thought they were ghosts. When they sat down with their lunch, Mikan stuck her burning hot chicken into her mouth without even blowing it cool yet. "Iite!" she cried, wincing in pain.

"What happened, Mikan?" Natsume asked worriedly.

"I burned my tongue with my chicken…" Mikan told him.

"Why didn't you blow it cool first, idiot?!" Natsume scolded, grabbing his milk and pouring it down her throat. "Weren't you looking??"

"No, not really…" Mikan sighed. "The milk is making my tongue hurt worse…" Then, after Natsume stopped pouring the milk down her throat, she started squeaking with the pain on her tongue. "Iite!!" After a while of trying to suppress the pain, the chicken slowly had ice forming on it. After the chicken was totally wrapped in ice without anyone knowing, Mikan's tongue had a little bit of ice forming at the tip of her tongue.

Now, Mikan was wailing, going hysterical about what was happening. "What's wrong with me?!?" she shrieked. "Why does my tongue have ice forming on it?! And why is my chicken all covered in ice?! Where's all this ice coming from??"

"Mikan! Calm down!" Natsume instructed. "Just calm down. Look. The ice is going away. You'll be fine."

"Y-yeah… okay…" Mikan mumbled.

"Well that was strange." Hotaru mused, staring at Mikan as she stopped eating. "I wonder where the ice came from… moreover I wonder why your chicken was wrapped in ice and why there was ice on your tongue. Interesting…"

"Yes, that was beyond normal. It's questionable how ice was forming on your tongue, isn't it?" Ruka agreed. "Perhaps it was just some supernatural thing that occurs once in a life time…"

"Don't be stupid, Ruka." Hotaru mocked. "How could that possibly happen? I bet there's something we don't know about. Maybe it has to do with the thing that happened last night. The thing you couldn't tell me."

Mikan gulped, starting to sweat. "Um… uh… well you see, Natsume and I are just as shocked as you are about this." Mikan started to say. "We really don't know about this."

Hotaru raised one eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked. "Well, either way, we'll find out one day, won't we?"

"Yes I believe we all will." Mikan agreed nervously.

"Uh… um… Natsume! Let's go to the next class now, okay?" Mikan suggested. "Next period's almost starting as well."

"Alright." Natsume sighed, getting up from his seat while grabbing his food tray and walking towards the garbage can as Mikan did the same. "Bye, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon!" she said, walking away quickly.

"She's a strange one…" Hotaru noted. "I wonder what she's hiding."

"Yes, I do too, but in time, she'll tell us by herself." Ruka agreed. "Let us go now too, shall we?"

"Yes, of course."

At the end of school, rain was pouring down hard. It was almost hailing! There were loud thunder crackling in the dark gloomy sky as Mikan and Natsume ran home quickly. Halfway home, Mikan slipped and fell face flat in a dirty puddle. "Ew…" she groaned. "And I really liked this clothes too…"

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Natsume asked, hurrying over to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just slipped is all…" Mikan assured him. But as she stood up, Natsume noticed she had bruised her knee when she fell. Seeing this, Natsume grew furious and screamed, "OH MY GOD! THIS DARNED RAIN!!! STOP ALREADY!!" After he shouted that out, the rain immediately stopped and Mikan stared at him shocked.

"I didn't know you could control rain." She said.

"I can't." Natsume told her. "But I think I can control the lightening or thunder."

"Really?" Mikan asked. "You have two Alices?"

"Yes, you do too, Mikan." Natsume told her. "You know that ice you created? It was your Alice."

"My Alice?" Mikan asked. "Then what about my nullification Alice? Is it gone now? I don't want that!"

"No, Mikan. Your nullification Alice isn't gone." Natsume explained to her. "It's just that you've acquired a new Alice. Now, you have two Alices that you will be able to use. All you have to do is learn how to use and control it."

"Oh… I see… so then your new Alice was thunder?" Mikan asked, her brows furrowing. "How will we even learn how to control our new Alice?"

"Yes. We will train everyday and try to bring out our Alice." Natsume said. "Maybe we could practice every morning."

"Oh, I think that will do." Mikan agreed, nodding her head. "Anyway, let's go home now. I want to take a shower and clean up. Besides, we still have to apologize to Kamsi-chan, remember?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's do that." Natsume said, grabbing hold of Mikan's hand. The two children then walked home silently, thinking about their newly awakened Alices. They tried to conjure up ideas on how to control it. As they neared their house, Natsume spoke up, "Are you going to tell Kamsi about our new Alices as well?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Mikan nodded. "I mean, she already knows about our other Alices, why can't we inform her about this one, right?"

"Okay."

After they got home, they cleaned themselves, put on a light jacket and went out, heading for Kamsi's studio. As they approached the Studio, they saw Kamsi at the door waving to them. She called out, "Hey!! You two! Where were you yesterday?"

Mikan and Natsume ran to her and said, "We'll explain inside. It's a long story."

When they got inside, Kamsi looked at them. "Well? Start explaining." She said. "I was so worried about you two last night! I didn't even go home from the studio!!"

"Sorry, Kamsi-chan…" Mikan apologized, her head drooping low. "Well, you see, when we were walking to the studio, there was someone following us, and pretty soon, they kidnapped us when we tried to get away. We were brought to the Alice Academy. The Academy that we didn't want to go to."

"Really?!" Kamsi cried. "What a bunch of jerks! How could they treat such adorable children like that?!"

"Yeah, and after we were brought to the Academy, there was a teacher there. He looked like a pretty boy, but he was just crazy." Natsume said, continuing on with the explanation. "He used his Alice on me, but stopped to show us around the school."

"When we looked around the school, we only saw smiling and happy children!" Mikan exclaimed. "That part I didn't understand. The teacher himself admitted that the school was like prison, but everyone was so happy and smiling. I don't get it…"

"Then maybe the school really isn't as bad as you think it is." Kamsi told her. "Maybe the school is actually a wonderful place where children can have fun learning."

"It might be, but I will never even think about going unless I'm one hundred percent sure that it's a good school!" Mikan declared.

"Right… So anyway, when the teacher brought us back to the room to rest, we slipped out through the windows, and were about to climb over when the annoying teachers caught us. They dragged us down from the gate and started saying that we were spies and stuff." Natsume explained. "Then, while I was burning the stupid annoyance, Mikan got caught and then when I tried to help her, I got caught as well."

"Exactly… then we both sort of exploded and acquired a newly found Alice." Mikan said. "My new Alice is ice, and Natsume's is thunder. I froze the teacher who was grabbing a hold of me, and Natsume used thunderbolts on the teachers that were holding him. Then, just like that, we escaped."

"Wow… Must have been hard on you guys, huh?" Kamsi asked, hugging them close. "But don't worry, it's all over for now."

"Yeah, you're right, now let's get start practicing our new song!!" Mikan exclaimed. "We have to practice it quick too! Natsume and I still haven't finished our homework."

"Alright, alright." Kamsi said, chuckling.


	14. A Terrible Concert

**Chapter 14: A Terrible Concert**

Early the next day, when the sun was up and shining brightly, Natsume and Mikan were sitting at home. They had decided to skip school for today, and practice mastering their Alices. Mikan has suggested that maybe they could use their Alices during their concerts as an effect. She had said that no one would notice, so Natsume agreed. Besides, either way, they'll have to master their Alice. Natsume and Mikan went to their yard, where no one could see them and started working on their Alices. They stood there for a while, concentrating on getting their newly found Alices out. Mikan kept repeating the word 'ice' in her head, as she closed her eyes. After a while, they both couldn't even come close to summoning their Alice.

"Natsume... it's not working." Mikan said, sighing as she sat down on a chair. "I repeated 'ice' in my mind a lot, but nothing is coming out. Do you have any thunderbolts blasting out yet?"

"I'm the same as you." Natsume told her. "Nothing's coming out either. Let's try to remember how we first got our Alices to come out, okay?"

"Okay... I think my Alice first came out when I saw that the teachers were all grabbing hold of you and you were in trouble." Mikan mumbled, thinking hard. "Then, it came out again, when I burned my tongue."

"Huh... well mine came out when I was angry because a teacher was dragging you away. Then, it came out again when I was angry at the rain, because it was a thunderstorm and you were tripping." Natsume explained.

Mikan giggled at this. "You were worried about me? How sweet!" she exclaimed, hugging Natsume as she continued giggling. "You're very kind after all, Natsume!"

"Hey! That's besides the point!" Natsume shouted, embarrassed as he blushed deeply. "Now back to topic. So my Alice comes out when I'm angry and yours just comes out whenever you need it."

Mikan let go on Natsume and said, "Yeah, I guess so. But once we master it, we can use it whenever we want to!" Mikan chirped happily, jumping up and down.

"Let's just hope we can master it before our next concert." He told her, bopping her on the head softly.

With that, they continued working hard, trying to make their Alices' come out on their will. They continued practicing for the next few days after school, but with no luck. Finally, on their 5th day, Natsume succeeded in shooting a few thunderbolts out. Mikan stared at him with her mouth hanging down. "YOU DID IT!" She cried happily as she ran over to him and hugged him, jumping up and down. "How'd you do that?!?"

"I don't know. It just came out when I cleared my mind and focused on getting it out, I guess." Natsume said, staring at the thunderbolts that were shooting out.

Mikan gazed at the thunderbolts and said, "I wonder if it would work if I tried to clear my mind and focus on getting it out…" She looked at Natsume with a hopeful glance. "Do you think I can?"

"Who knows. Let's try it." Natsume told her as Mikan got off of him and closed her eyes with her hands stretched out. After a few minutes, there was a tiny blue spark that came from within her palm.

Natsume's brightened a little as he encouraged her. "Mikan! Continue! There's a small blue spark!"

Mikan started going all out and there it was! Large icicles blasted out and shot the tree in front of her. She looked up and saw what had happened and cheered, jumping up and down just before running to Natsume and hugging him. "I did it!" she cried.

"Yeah, now let's continue to practice." Natsume said. "Remember, we have to master it before our next concert."

"Yeah, okay!" Mikan smiled.

After this, the two of them continued training for days everyday after finishing their homework. They never visited Kamsi at the studio. Instead, they had just told her that they were going to surprise her the day of their concert. Maybe Kamsi knew they were working on their Alice and maybe she didn't. But one thing she knew was, they were working hard.

Finally, after another 2 weeks of practice, they had completely mastered their Alices. They stood in their yard shooting icicles and thunderbolts everywhere, freezing things up, making storms come and more. But then a question occurred to Mikan. Are they still able to use their other Alice?

"Natsume, are you still able to use your fire?" she asked, stopping whatever she was doing.

"Yeah of course. I haven't been slacking off, you know." Natsume said, showing a ball of fire in his hands. "Why? Did you forget how to use your nullification Alice?"

"I don't know. I haven't used it in a while." Mikan mumbled, her head bowed down low. "Can you use your fire and let me try it out on you?"

"Sure." Natsume began blasting fire out at her as she dodged it and ran for him. She grabbed his hand and his fire stopped instantly. "Looks like you haven't forgotten how to use it." Natsume stated, looking at her.

"Oh… hee hee… I guess not!" she said, laughing as she let go of Natsume's hand. "So when's our concert anyway?"

"I don't know. We have to ask Kamsi." Natsume told her as he walked back into the house. "Let's go ask her tomorrow morning, since it's Saturday."

"Okay. Let's go get some rest now." Mikan said, smiling as she followed him into the house and to her room.

The next day, early in the morning, before the sun even rose, Mikan and Natsume were already up and eating breakfast. They sat on the couch watching television while eating a bowl of cookies. They continued to sit there until it was time to leave and see Kamsi. Mikan dressed up in a red and white hoodie, with a pair of white sweat pants. She grabbed a tan trench coat and slipped it on. Natsume on the other hand wore a black T-shirt and denim jeans. He decided to wear a blue coat as well.

They walked silently to the studio, side by side. Mikan, who was tired of the silence decided to ask how they were going to do the effects with their Alice.

"Didn't I tell you this already?" Natsume sighed, shaking his head. "I said, when we walk out, you're going to freeze the lights and scare everybody, and then, I'll shoot some thunder at the ice and crack it, making the lights dimmer and look more cool. It's going to look slightly blue and then, when we get to the good part of the song, I'll set the corners of the stage on fire, and make it flash wildly."

"Oh right! I remember now." Mikan laughed. "Shouldn't we rehearse first though?"

"No, I think we'll be okay." Natsume told her.

When they arrived at Kamsi's studio, they went in and greeted everybody. It seemed like there was another idol in the room, so Natsume and Mikan sat on the chairs outside the room patiently. Finally, when it was their turn, they ran into the room and greeted Kamsi. "When is our next concert?" they asked.

"Yours? You're ready now?" she asked. "Did you memorize your song?"

"Yup!" Mikan smiled.

"Oh, then if it's okay with you, do you want to make the concert next Saturday?" Kamsi asked, looking at her planner with her brows furrowed.

"Saturday?" Mikan repeated, putting a finger on her chin as she thought. "Hm… yeah, I think we can do it. Do you think so, Natsume?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! Then it's set! Next Saturday it is!" Kamsi cheered, hugging them as she wrote down the date in her planner.

"Great! Then, we'll just be going now, Kamsi-chan!" Mikan chirped, smiling happily. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Kamsi said. "Take care! Get plenty of rest!"

"Hai!"

After that, Mikan and Natsume continued their regular daily school life, but the day before the concert, they practiced their song just in case. Also, they slept earlier, had a nice dinner and didn't even start their homework. When the day of their concert came, they had a big breakfast, and ran to the studio smiling. They changed into their outfits and drank some water. Finally, when they went on the stage, Mikan froze all the lights and Natsume began shooting lightening at it. Everything seemed to be going fine, until halfway through their song, when Natsume set the corners of the stage on fire, the ice on the lights started to melt a little.

Soon, the ice started crack even more. Slowly, the crack got bigger and bigger. Everyone was so absorbed into the song, they didn't realize it until the ice cracked off and fell right on a girl's head, making her bleed. Not only did that go wrong, Natsume's flame got too out of hand and it was starting to spread. The person sitting nearest to the flames had his shirt catch fire, and immediately, everyone was screaming and running for their lives.

"FIRE!!!" they cried, getting out of their seats and heading for the exit. "FIRE! THERE'S FIRE!!"

Mikan and Natsume stopped singing and stood there not knowing what to do. Then, Natsume started screaming at her, "HURRY! NULLIFY THE FIRE!"

"Oh! Right!" Mikan concentrated her Alice on everything that had fire on it. Slowly, the fire distinguished, and the ice was all gone. When everything was finally back to normal, not a single person from the audience was left. They had all ran and gone home. "That did NOT turn right…" Mikan whispered sadly as she looked around the room.

"Yeah…" Natsume agreed. "That was totally terrible…"

Seconds later, Kamsi ran up to them and asked, "Are you guys alright?! What happened?"

"We tried to add some effects with our Alice… but unfortunately, it didn't turn out right…" Mikan explained. "We're sorry something like this happened… I'm so sorry!"

Kamsi looked at her sadly. "Don't worry about it, Mikan. As long as both of you are okay…" she said, hugging both of them close to her. "Come, let's get you guys inside so that you can rest, and we'll think of something to do to apologize to the audience."

"O-okay…"

**End of Chapter**


	15. The Visit

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 15: The Visit**

It was the next day, and Mikan and Natsume lay in bed, thinking about the concert they had the day before. Mikan kept rolling in her bed, feeling gloomy. Finally, she got off of bed and decided to go to Natsume's room. She knocked once. "Natsume? Can I come in?"

"Go ahead." Natsume said, now sitting on his bed. "Are you worried about yesterday?"

"Yeah... I'm thinking about going to Kamsi-chan and apologize again. Maybe I can help out with something..." Mikan sighed, looking at the floor before shooting her head up to look at Natsume nervously. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. We'll go after we eat breakfast." Natsume told her, getting off of his bed. "Come on, go change."

Mikan walked to her room sighing. When she entered her room, she sad on the floor for a while, by the corner, almost crying. '_Why did the concert have to turn out that way... Why did I have to bring harm to people? It's all my fault... What if Kamsi-chan is mad at me now?_' She slapped herself on the forehead, thinking that she was just a stupid idiot like Natsume sometimes called her. "Why..." she mumbled, as she got off the floor and going to her closet to pull out an outfit. She quickly put it on. It was a plain blue T-shirt with denim jeans. She tied her hair up into a single pony tail. When she went to the dining room, she saw Natsume setting the table. Mikan went over to help.

After they finished eating, they put on their coats and quietly walked to Kamsi's studio. On the way, Mikan asked Natsume, "Do you think it'll be better if we go to the Alice Academy? Maybe they will know what went wrong..."

Natsume looked at Mikan as he said, "We can go, but this time, we might not be able to escape. Knowing that, do you still want so go there?"

Mikan thought about it for a few seconds as she said, "Yes, I still want to go. But... first I want to visit Kamsi-chan to make sure everything is alright." Mikan looked at Natsume. "Is that okay?" she asked. "We can go to the Academy right after."

"Sure."

When they arrived at Kamsi's studio, they saw her smiling happily. She turned her head towards them as they entered. "Mikan-chan! Natsume!!!!!" She chirped, running over to them as she brought them into a tight embrace. "Guess what? I managed to successfully apologize to everyone!"

"Maji?? How?" Mikan cried in shock. "I thought they would be so angry with us they wouldn't even want to listen to us anymore!"

"I gave them all a free album." Kamsi told her. "But don't worry, we didn't lose any money, since they were all just extras."

"Thank god..." Mikan sighed in relief.

"Hey, it's good that everything's solved and everything, but what if this happens again?" Natsume asked, remind Mikan of what could happen. "Kamsi, we need to go to the Alice Academy."

"Will you be able to come back?" Kamsi asked worried. "What about the next song and concert?"

"Hopefully we'll make it back, but maybe we won't." Mikan told her. Then, Mikan turned back to Natsume. "Do you think we can leave for the Academy tomorrow instead? I want to be able to say goodbye to Hotaru too..."

"Sure. I kind of want to say goodbye to Ruka as well." Natsume agreed.

After a while of chatting and saying their goodbyes to Kamsi, they left the studio and went back home. It was now near noon, and Mikan called up Hotaru and Ruka to meet up with them at the park. Mikan had told them that Natsume and her would tell them everything. They waited for Hotaru and Ruka at the park as they sat on the benches. After a few minutes, they heard Hotaru and Ruka calling out to them as they ran towards them.

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru!" Mikan smiled as she waved to them.

"Well...?" Hotaru asked. "Are you going to start explaining or what?"

And so, Mikan and Natsume told them everything. About their Alices, about the concert, about the visit to the Academy last time and everything they knew about the Academy. "We'll be visiting the Alice Academy tomorrow." Natsume told them. "We might not be able to come back."

"So then, why did you call us out here today?" Ruka asked them. "To say your goodbyes?"

"Yeah... Maybe we'll meet again, if we're destined to." Mikan smiled sadly at them.

"Don't say that, Mikan." Hotaru mumbled. "Of course we'll meet again. You're my bestfriend, aren't you?"

Mikan's face brightened at the mention of 'bestfriend'. "Of course!!!" she smiled happily.

Hotaru gave her a small but genuine smile. "You're at your best when you smile, Mikan. It makes you uglier when you cry. So please continue smiling."

By now, Mikan had started tearing, but she was still smiling. She frantically tried to wipe her tears away. "Yes, yes, I will continue smiling! Because you're my bestfriend, Hotaru. We'll definetly meet again."

"Stop it with this sappy moment already." Natsume glared. "It's not like we're going to die. You make it sound like we're going to the next dimension. Well get this through those thick head of yours: We're staying on this world."

Mikan burst out laughing. "Fine!" she giggled. "Then I'll see you guys next time! Bye!"

"Bye.." Ruka and Hotaru said at the same time. But before they left, Mikan hugged them both tightly.

The next day came. It was very early, but Mikan insisted they leave early. As they came near to the Academy, Narumi smiled in his room, looking out the window. "They're here." he said, walking to the gate of the Academy to greet his guests.

"Welcome to the Alice Academy!" he smiled at them. "I see your back, and with some questions. Please, do come in and I'll explain it all to you. Perhaps you'll even be _willing_ to stay."

"We'll go in, but don't try anything funny, OR ELSE!" Mikan growled, walking in nervously as she kept close watch on Narumi.

When they got to an empty room, they sat down, drinking tea. "Why did the concert turn out bad?" Mikan asked. "We perfected our Alices. I don't get it." Narumi continued to drink his tea. Finally, when he felt like answering, he began. "It is true that you perfected your Alices, but you hadn't known that children like you two are not yet powerful enough to control the great elements. To control them, you need time. But you merely spent about a week and a few days, or perhaps even two weeks." he paused to drink more tea before continuing. "You need not weeks, but years. If you don't want another bad occurence to happen, it is best you stay here and recieve the correct training."

"But isn't there anything that you can do to prevent that?" Mikan asked, holding Natsume's hand.

"Or are you just not telling us to keep us here?" Natsume challenged, glaring daggers at Narumi.

"I wouldn't do that." Narumi said. "It seems you are mistaken something. This school is not evil. It just wants to protect the outside world from the harms the Alices can do. Besides, what more can I do to prevent it but to give you the training you need in this school?"

Mikan seemed to become even more gloomy. "Now then, are you willing to stay in this school or not?"

They thought about it for a while. "We'll..."

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka were in the middle of class. They kept glancing over at Mikan and Natsume's empty desks, worried. '_Are they okay?_' Ruka wondered worriedly. Before Hotaru and Ruka knew it, both of their hands shot up and at the same time they said, "Sensei, may I go to the bathroom? It's an emergency."

"Y-yes, you may." they teacher said.

Immediately, they got up from their seats and bolted out the room as the teacher called after them, "Hey! Don't run!" But it was not heard. The only thing Ruka and Hotaru cared about now were their friends. What would they do if they never saw them again? No, they couldn't let that happen. It's their good friends they're talking about here. For one thing, did they even know where the Academy was? No, it didn't matter, they'll meet up with their friends again. No matter what.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note: The next chapter MIGHT be the last. Well at least I'm hoping it'll be the last. xD Sorry I waited so long before I updated. Hope you don't mind... Well, please review now that you have read. Thank you.


	16. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hello, all! This is the final chapter of Fated Pair! Also, I want to tell you, I've written my sixth story and it's a crossover between _Gakuen Alice _and _Ouran High School Host Club_!!! So please read that story and support me there too. It's called _New Experiences_.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue**

"We'll... stay..." Mikan said, sadly. She felt bad that she had to leave her friends and never see them again. She was going to miss Hotaru, miss Ruka, miss Kamsi. Miss everyone. A single tear drop rolled down her cheeks as she wiped it away quickly. Natsume patted her on the back, knowing very well how she felt. "How long do we have to stay in this school for?" Mikan asked with a quiet voice.

"More than eight years, I suppose." Narumi told her. "Don't cry, I think the principals will allow me to make an exception for you two to continue your job as a singer. At least maybe once every two weeks you'll be able to do your career."

Mikan brightened at once. "Then..."

"No, you may not visit friends. You are only allowed to continue your career, and sing in the audience. You will not speak of anything related to your personal life, like this school, your Alices and what not. As soon as your job of the day is over, you will immediately return to school grounds." Narumi said, shaking his head.

"But we already told Kamsi-chan that we had Alices." Mikan mumbled.

"Yes, well, that's a good thing because she has accepted it, and she will be able to help you if suspicion rises." Narumi smiled. "And since you are not yet an official student, I will allow you to go back to your manager to explain what has happened. You might as well say your good byes."

Natsume smirked. "You are a good man." he said as he grabbed Mikan by the wrist and pulled her up, rushing out of the school.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka had finally found the Alice Academy, but they had just missed Natsume and Mikan who ran out twenty minutes ago. They breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch their breath. "We finally... arrived!" they gasped. They climbed over the fence and tried to walk into the school, but a teacher all of a sudden appeared in front of them and they shrieked. "He... he just popped up in front of us!!!" Ruka cried, scared.

The teacher frowned at them. "What are children like you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you spys?"

"Spys? Hell no! I would say you were a villain who could manipulate the minds of others!" Hotaru cried, still shocked. "I demand to know where Mikan and Hyuuga is!"

"Mikan? Hyuuga? The kids who escaped last time?" the teacher muttered angrily. "As if they would come back here."

"Think so, teach? Well you better wake up and give us back our friends!" Ruka growled.

"Your friends? I don't know where they are, so have a nice day." the teacher grunted as he was about to dissappear into the school. But, Narumi stepped out and scolded him. "You shouldn't treat our new friends like this. You see, they also have a beautiful Alice that is blooming, and will become a great power once learned how to control."

"Them? Alice?" the teacher asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's right."

Immediately, the teacher seized Hotaru and Ruka and brought them into the school building as he plopped them down on the couch. After the Narumi and the teacher explained everything about Alices, Hotaru and Ruka still didn't want to become a student in the school. But one sentence stopped them from struggling. "Mikan and Natsume are students here as of either today, or tomorrow."

"Mikan?"

"Natsume?"

"Yes, that's right. Now then, are you two willing to stay or what?" Narumi asked them, handing a cup of tea to them.

"I'll stay." Hotaru said immediately.

Ruka stared at her as if she was crazy. "And you?" Narumi asked him.

"Uh... well... I guess I'll stay too..." Ruka mumbled, undecidedly.

Narumi and the teacher beamed. "Glad you're staying! Now let me announce to the principals we've got four new students!" Narumi said cheerfully as he jumped off his seat and was about to run out the door before Hotaru grabbed hold of him. "Wait."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where's Mikan and Hyuuga?" she glared at him, thinking he might've just tricked her and Ruka. "You weren't lying to us, were you? And you still haven't even told us what our Alices are."

"Oh don't worry about it!" Narumi chuckled. "Since they weren't official students here, I let them go back to the outside world to say their goodbyes and explain to their manager. And you'll find out what your Alices are during class, since you'll have many chances of using them."

Back with Mikan and Natsume, they had just finished explaining to Kamsi, and Kamsi was in a state of shock. When she finally grasped the situation she smiled happily. "So you'll be able to come back to singing once every two weeks or so?" she asked happily. "Thank god! I thought you two would be taken away from me!!" She brought them close to her and hugged them tightly.

"Then, bye, Kamsi-chan! We have to go say bye to our class too." Mikan smiled, waving as she and Natsume left.

They ran to their school and bolted up the stairs, throwing the door open quickly, letting it smash against the wall. "Sensei!" Mikan cried.

"Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san. You are late." the teacher frowned.

"No, we're not late." Natsume stated. "We're leaving."

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"We have to transfer schools again." Natsume explained as Mikan looked around the room for Hotaru and Ruka, but didn't see them. She looked at the teacher with a questioning face and asked, "Where's Hotaru and Ruka?"

"I don't know. They said they needed to go to the bathroom forty minutes ago and they're still not back yet." the teacher explained.

"Oh... okay. Well, we came to say our farewells." Mikan smiled, bowing with Natsume as they said bye. The class got out of their seats, went over to them and hugged them tightly crying, "We'll miss you, Mikan, Natsume! We'll still come to your concerts to see you!! Bye!!" A few had even started sobbing as they wished them good luck and said bye.

When Mikan and Natsume walked back to the school, Mikan started crying and Natsume hugged her for a while. They arrived at the school thirty minutes later and received their class number. The class president came to pick them up and brought them to their class. When they stepped in front of the class, the class erupted. "What? Another two students? There were already two new students! What's up?!"

Mikan had her head dropped low and Natsume wasn't even looking at the class. Because of this, they failed to notice the familiar faces of their bestfriends who were smiling at them in the back. They introduced themselves and was assigned a seat. Mikan kept telling Natsume she missed Hotaru and Ruka, and Natsume kept trying to comfort her.

Hotaru and Ruka, who were watching were tired of this and bonked them on the head. Natsume and Mikan looked up at them and their eyes grew so wide, their eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets. "Hotaru... Ruka... What are you two doing here?!" they cried.

"We're students, dummy." Hotaru smiled.

"Mou, Hotaru!" Mikan huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

Hotaru continued to smile and said, "I'm glad we're together again."

"We're here, Natsume, Mikan." Ruka smiled gently.

Natsume and Mikan's eyes became wide again as Mikan started tearing. "I missed you too, Hotaru, Ruka!!!!!!!!!!" she wailed, throwing herself at Hotaru and Ruka, hugging them. Ruka grabbed Natsume and the four of them formed a group hug, as they repeated the words, "I'm glad we're together again. Never again will we be seperated."

"Never. Because we're destined to stay together."

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note: FINISHED! Do you like the ending? Please say you do. xD I kinda thought it was a bit too emotional... but anyway, I hope you like the ending! And thanks for reading my fanfic! And I dunno, just thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!! There will be no sequels for this one too. xD Anyway, please review. Thank you.


End file.
